Um Amor Além do Tempo
by Patricia Monte
Summary: Harry chega até Hermione Granger vindo sem saber de onde nem quem era. Então o filho de Hermione o escolhe para ser seu pai! E até Hermione não podia negar como sentia-se perto dele, só que ela logo descobre que precisaria de uma grande mudança.. no tempo
1. Prólogo

Titulo Original: A Husband in Time  
Tradução: Michele Gerhardt  
Autora: Maggie Shayne

**ATENÇÃO!**

Espero que eu não tenha demorado para postar uma nova adaptação! Hahaha, mas estava esperando achar o livro certo, e este daqui é um conjunto das melhores emoções, ação, romance, aventura, luta, viagens no tempo, e muito mais romance.  
É uma adaptação de um dos melhores livros que eu li.  
Uma história realmente emocionante e acredito que vão gostar - e se emocionar - tanto quanto eu.  
Sendo adaptação de um livro considerem **UA** (_aviso para os mais distraidos_)  
Espero que gostem do prólogo e comentem para que eu poste a continuação da fic ;)  
Beijos!

* * *

Harry chega até Hermione Granger vindo sem saber de onde nem quem era. Mas James, o filho pequeno de Hermione, logo resolve a situação: o escolhe para ser o pai que sempre desejou! Até mesmo Hermione não podia negar que Harry era estranhamente familiar, além de ser o marido com quem sempre sonhou. Só que Hermione descobre que somente uma grande mudança no tempo poderia manter aquela família unida para sempre…

**HERMIONE GRANGER:** Mãe solteira que secretamente sonha em encontrar um marido e um pai para seu filho de dez anos. Quase perdeu sua esperança até que um homem misterioso apareceu em sua vida vindo do nada…

**HARRY POTTER:** Ele não é capaz de explicar quem é ou de onde veio. Sente-se em casa com Hermione e seu filho, mas poderá ficar com eles para sempre?

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

_4 de agosto de 1897_

O menino Benjamin Potter, de seis anos, descansava recostado em uma pilha de travesseiros em seu quarto, o primeiro à esquerda no andar de cima. Não podia sair da cama com muita freqüência, não sem a ajuda do pai. Mas ele havia virado a cama para a janela e aberto as cortinas para que Ben pudesse ver o céu enquanto estivesse deitado. E hoje, enquanto apreciava o céu noturno, viu uma estrela cadente… E outra, e depois outra. Cortaram aquele céu azul-escuro, deixando um rastro branco, e apesar de não ser nada científico, Ben fechou os olhos e desejou com toda a sua força.

— Três estrelas cadentes, três pedidos para mim. Eu desejo… — Pensou bastante para certificar-se de pronunciar os desejos corretamente e não desperdiçá-los. — Desejo ficar bom de novo para poder correr e brincar lá fora e montar meu pônei e não morrer como todos acham que vou, apesar de não falarem.

Puxou o ar e escutou o chiado que fazia ao alcançar seus enfraquecidos pulmões. A cabeça doía. Sentia dores em todo o corpo e sentia-se exausto. Os olhos tentaram se fechar, mas ele não deixou. Isso era importante e ainda tinha dois pedidos a fazer.

— Desejo uma mãe. Uma mãe de verdade, que me ame, que leia para mim… E que não tenha medo de pererecas como a Sra. Haversham. — Sorriu depois de fazer o pedido, pois tinha certeza de que falara certo.

Benjamin apertou os olhos e fez o terceiro pedido, que sempre desejara:

— Desejo um irmão mais velho. Prometo que nunca vou brigar nem implicar com ele. Quero que seja esperto, corajoso e forte, como meu pai. Até posso dividir meu pônei com ele.

Ben abriu os olhos, olhando pela Janela. Não havia mais nenhum rastro das estrelas. Mas ele as vira. E agora um sentimento estranho e cálido tomava conta dele, como se fosse um grande cobertor de lã. Sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

_4 de agosto de 2008_

James Granger olhou por cima do laptop que ganhara da mãe no décimo aniversário, virando a cabeça bem a tempo de ver três estrelas cadentes cortarem o céu em direção às estradas desertas e estreitas do Maine, avançando para a costa.

— Uau — suspirou ele, esticando o pescoço para ver melhor. De todas as coisas que vira na viagem desde Minnesota, essa fora a mais inacreditável. Três de uma vez. Isso não podia ser normal.

— Você viu, mãe?

— O quê?

— Três estrelas cadentes, uma atrás da outra!

Ela sorriu para o filho, tirando os olhos da estrada por apenas um segundo.

— Então por que você não faz um pedido? Ou é muito cético para isso?

James era muito inteligente para acreditar em pedidos para estrelas cadentes. Mas sabia que a mãe não gostava de vê-lo levar a vida com tanta seriedade, e um toque de capricho o fez fechar os olhos e murmurar coisas que vinha pensando ultimamente.

— Desejo ter um pai — disse ele baixinho. — E um irmão menor, porque é chato demais ser filho único. Nós nos divertiríamos muito juntos. E desejo… — Abriu os olhos e fitou o céu. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas as enxugou depressa. — Desejo que a minha mãe seja feliz. Sei que ela não é, e não consigo lembrar se algum dia já foi.

Abaixou a cabeça, e a mão macia da mãe afagou seu cabelo.

— É claro que sou feliz, Cody. Tenho você e uma casa nova em uma cidade pequena como sempre sonhei. Do que mais preciso?

Cody sorriu. É claro que ele sabia, mas nunca conseguira fazer com que admitisse que sua vida fosse menos do que perfeita.

— Você percebeu que eu acabei de fazer pedidos para três pedaços de pedra queimada?

— Você foi até generoso em gastar um pedido inteiro comigo.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o laptop. Não foi tão ruim se deixar levar por fantasias infantis. Era como a mãe sempre dizia, ele ainda era criança, mesmo tendo o cérebro de um físico nuclear adulto.

— Então, pensou sobre o que lhe contei? — perguntou ele.

— Sobre o quê, James?

Quando passou o final de semana com os avós, ouvira algo por acaso que devia ser importante, mas sua mãe, como sempre, não podia ligar menos para os negócios da família

— Aquilo que escutei quando o vovô me levou para trabalhar com ele, na semana passada. Não lembra? Aquela bruxa da Mônica estava lá e…

— James, isso não é legal.

— E daí? Ela também não é. De qualquer forma, ela estava tratando a tia Tracey muito mal. Disse que sabia de um segredo e que se Tracey e o namorado… Wayne não fossem embora ela contaria a todos o segredo.

— Eu não me preocuparia com isso, James. Todos sabemos que Mônica está tentando colocar as mãos nos negócios. Provavelmente vê a tia Tracey como uma rival.

— É, mas tia Tracey descobriu que é uma Granger.

— Se ela for uma Granger, conseguirá lidar com as ameaças de Mônica Malone. Este é apenas mais um exemplo do por que não quero tomar parte nos negócios da família. Tanta briga e desavença para tomar conta deles. — Olhou pela Janela para o contorno acidentado da costa. — Vai ser muito melhor aqui.

James suspirou. Era inútil conversar com ela sobre negócios. Simplesmente não ligava. Ele olhou para o oceano escuro e para as ondas brancas que estouravam na areia, e pensou que talvez ela estivesse certa. Era realmente bonito aqui.

— Então, quanto ainda falta para chegarmos?

— Eu acho… que esta é… Ah, James, esta é a casa. Olhe só!

James olhou para a casa iluminada pelos faróis do carro enquanto entravam na rua.

— Parece que saiu de uma história de Stephen King.

— Não é maravilhosa?

Ele fez uma careta para o entusiasmo da mãe enquanto ela parava e desligava o carro.

— Pensei que gostasse dos livros de Stephen King.

— Gosto, mas não quero viver em um.

Ela sorriu para ele, que olhou mais uma vez para a casa e congelou. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu uma luz na janela do andar de cima. Como de uma lanterna ou algo parecido. A mãe já estava abrindo a porta do carro quando ele colocou a mão em seu braço e a fez parar.

— Acho que tem alguém aí dentro.

— O quê? — Ela olhou para onde ele apontava. — Não vejo nada.

— Às vezes foi só um reflexo. — Mas não achava isso. Fechou o laptop e pegou sua caneta-lanterna do bolso. Nunca saía sem ela, não que fosse uma boa arma, mas, pelo menos, conseguiria ver a criatura que se aproximasse dele. — Melhor eu ir à frente, mãe, só para garantir.

Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele, coisa que ele odiava.

— Meu herói. — Mas ele podia perceber que ela não estava nem um pouco nervosa em entrar naquela casa enorme, vazia e escura. Devia ser louca.

Faróis passaram pelo pára-brisa traseiro e Cody virou-se para ver um segundo carro subindo a rua. Um carro de polícia.

— Graças a Deus! — disse ele, apesar de ainda estar nervoso.

Nos livros de Stephen King, os xerifes das pequenas cidades do Maine sempre eram homens bons, mas geralmente eram assassinados logo, deixando uma mãe inocente — e o filho, que o tempo todo sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas que ninguém escutava — tendo de se defender sozinha.

Um homem magérrimo, vestindo um uniforme cinza com um distintivo brilhante, saiu do carro e se aproximou, enquanto Hermione saía do seu.

— Quigly 0'Donnel. Acredito que seja a Srta. Granger. Chegou bem na hora. — Ele tinha o mesmo sotaque que o velho que morava em frente à casa dos personagens principais de "Cemitério Maldito". James arrepiou-se.

— Pode me chamar de Hermione — disse ela, apertando a mão do xerife. — E este é meu filho, James.

James apenas o cumprimentou com a cabeça, sem apertar a mão. Estava muito ocupado observando a casa.

— Acho que vi alguma coisa lá em cima — disse ele, apontando, com a esperança de que o xerife enfrentasse o sujeito e o matasse.

— Ah, não me preocuparia com isso. Deve ser o fantasma.

— Fantasma?

— Dizem por aí que o fantasma de Harry Potter ainda anda pela casa. Não que eu acredite nisso, imagine. É apenas uma lenda que os mais antigos gostam de contar de vez em quando. Dá assunto para eles conversarem enquanto jogam damas.

— Damas — disse James. — Viu, mãe. Obrigado por me trazer para essa Meca cultural.

— Olhe os modos, James. Xerife 0'Donnel, se o senhor trouxesse as chaves, eu…

— Aqui estão — disse ele, forçando o sotaque. A mãe achava esse sotaque charmoso e diria que era o tempero local. James achava isso irritante, como toda a situação, O xerife segurava uma grande chave antiga em uma argola de bronze. Parecia uma chave de cela de cadeia de um faroeste antigo. Ou a chave da masmorra de um filme de terror. James sentia o tom mudar de King para Poe. Isso não era um bom sinal.

— Vou ajudá-la com a bagagem, se quiser. A energia foi ligada e tudo deve estar preparado.

— Muito gentil de sua parte, xerife.

— É — acrescentou James. — Fico feliz em saber que temos um "buuuhhhh".

Hermione cutucou suas costelas, mas o xerife distraído parecia não notar a imitação de James.

— E o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito por sua avó. Kate Granger era uma mulher extraordinária, se me perdoa o modo de falar. Quando me pediu para tomar conta da casa, fiquei mais do que satisfeito. Pena que a perdemos.

Hermione assentiu.

— Sinto muito a falta dela. — Ela passou os braços em volta dos ombros de James. — Nós dois sentimos.

O xerife concordou, limpando a garganta.

— Bem, vamos lá. Sigam-me, vou lhes mostrar tudo. E já que estou aqui, aproveito para contar tudo sobre o único motivo de fama de nossa cidade. O primeiro dono deste lugar, o fantasma, se acreditam nesse tipo de coisa, Harry Potter. — Ele andava enquanto falava, daquele jeito mole e preguiçoso que faz cada frase parecer uma pergunta. Eles o seguiram pelas escadas da varanda, até a porta da frente, que era alta e escura, e, do ponto de vista de James, um pouco assustadora.

Então Quigly abriu a porta da frente e acendeu uma luz, e James decidiu que estava errado.

Era muito assustadora!

Era fabulosa!

Tudo que Hermione sempre sonhara para um lar tinha nessa casa. Ah, ela sabia que a maior parte de sua família a achava uma mulher sem esperanças e antiquada, mas não gostava da sociedade moderna e nem de sua aparência. Os valores modernos foram o que a deixaram grávida e sozinha dez anos atrás, e aquele choque a guiara para seu próprio, e talvez antiquado, código de moralidade.

Esta casa era a encarnação da vida que queria para si e para James. Uma vida simples, à moda antiga. Com uma considerável exceção. Não haveria pai nessa tradicional família americana. Hermione era pai e mãe e tudo o mais. Todos diziam que não podia fazer tudo, que se cobrava muito. Mas ela podia. E faria isso sem o dinheiro da família. Não queria parte do negócio e nem a riqueza que vinha com isso. Era uma raça desgraçada, todos brigando para assegurar sua fatia na fortuna e sempre se preocupando com alguém que estava tentando tirá-la. Não. Não queria se envolver.

Isto, contudo, era perfeito.

— Nunca pensei que minha avó, com a cabeça tão moderna, tivesse alguma pista do que fazer para mim — murmurou ela enquanto andava pelo modesto hall de entrada e entrava na sala de estar gótica, com seu teto alto e sua complexa estrutura de madeira escura. — Mas vovó Kate me conhecia melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Devia conhecer, para me deixar esta casa. — Em volta deles, os móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos, como um exército de fantasmas. — E aquela casa de hóspedes na frente será perfeita para meu antiquário. - Não conseguia evitar o sorriso. A casa era a realização de um sonho.

— Isso não é nem metade da casa. É a história que a acompanha que a torna tão especial. — Ele carregava duas malas que colocou no chão. — A senhorita deve ter ouvido falar sobre a febre quinaria, não é?

— Ouvir falar de quê? — Hermione olhou para trás, mas James já estava explorando todos os cantos e gretas, iluminando com sua sempre presente caneta-lanterna os armários e estantes. Seu coração se apertou no peito à mera menção da doença. — Quase perdi meu filho para essa doença. Ele foi exposto ainda bebê. Graças a Deus, descobrimos a tempo.

— Bem… Uma baita coincidência, senhorita, se me perdoa a expressão.

— Por que, xerife?

— Bem, Harry Potter foi o homem responsável por encontrar a cura. Triptonina, você sabe. O mesmo remédio que tomamos hoje, com algumas modificações, é claro. Se não fosse ele… Ah, aqui está a sala de jantar. Estantes de madeira de lei indo do chão até o teto em duas paredes. Como na cozinha. E aquelas entre… — Ele abriu uma porta da estante, a deixou aberta e então foi para a cozinha. Abrindo a porta daquele lado, olhou para Hermione. — Viu isso? Acessível pelos dois lados.

— Muito legal. — Mas ela estava mais interessada na história que ele estava contando antes.

James se juntou a eles neste momento, tendo ouvido a história e os comentários do xerife.

— O senhor está completamente errado sobre a triptonina, xerife — disse ele, dando um sorriso forçado para a mãe, e acrescentou: — Se me perdoa a expressão.

— James!

— Ah, mãe! Todo mundo aprende isso na quarta série. O vírus da quinaria e a cura para a doença foram descobertos por Bausch e Waterson em 1898.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

— Você é uma enciclopédia ambulante ou o quê?

Ele deu de ombros e seu olhar passou da mãe para o xerife.

— Nossa, que menino brilhante você tem, Srta. Granger. James, não é? Bem, parte disso está certo. Mas você não conhece a história toda. Você sabia, por exemplo, que Wilhelm Bausch e Eli Waterson passaram a maior parte de suas vidas competindo um com o outro? Grandes pesquisadores, porém, mais preocupados em ser melhor do que o outro do que com a importância de seu trabalho. Cegos de ambição, podemos dizer.

Hermione viu que James estreitava os olhos em suspeita. Mas escutava.

— Foi finalmente o amigo deles, Harry Potter, quem os uniu. E foi apenas trabalhando juntos que conseguiram encontrar a cura. — Ele balançou a mão indicando que eles deveriam segui-lo e se virou em direção à sala de estar. - Venham, quero lhes mostrar uma coisa.

Hermione sabia que estava com um sorriso idiota nos lábios, mas não conseguia evitar.

— Não é fantástico, James? Uma casa completa, com fantasma e história?

— Mãe, você está muito interessada na história. Volte para a realidade, tá?

— Tudo bem. Vamos, quero escutar o resto. — Seguiu o filho, percebendo o jeito que ele parou na porta do quarto, no topo das escadas. Ficou parado por um momento, encarando a porta. Então estremeceu e esfregou a nuca.

— Você está bem, filho?

— Estou. Claro. Vamos.

Xerife 0'Donnel foi em direção a um quarto no final do corredor, acendeu a luz e sinalizou para que entrassem. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

— Meu Deus! — sussurrou, piscando ao ver o retrato na parede oposta. — Parece um Rockwell! — Ela se aproximou, passou os dedos pela moldura ornamentada, depois tocou a obra em si. — Mas não pode ser. Isso deve ter no mínimo cem anos.

— Você tem bons olhos, Hermione.

— Conheço antiguidades. É o meu negócio. Não está assinado. Você sabe quem fez?

— É verdade, não está assinado, e não sei quem foi o artista — respondeu O'Donnel. — Mas é seu, junto com tudo o que está na casa. Incluindo o antigo cofre que está no sótão, ainda trancado. Podem até ser anotações de Harry Potter presas lá. Tudo seu, para fazer o que quiser, como o testamento de sua avó especificou.

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos do retrato na parede. Uma pintura bem no estilo Rockwell de um homem de cabelo escuro e desalinhado, olhos apaixonados e intensos, camisa branca desabotoada no pescoço. Em uma das mãos, segurava um pequeno aparelho com molas e fios saindo em todas as direções, e na outra, uma pequena chave de fenda. Óculos com aro dourado pendiam do nariz, e aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes nos encaravam através da obra. E ao lado dele, bem ao lado, vestindo roupas idênticas — apenas menores — estava sentado um menininho que não devia ter mais de cinco ou seis anos. Tinha cachos ruivos e olhos verdes brilhantes, e segurava sua própria chave de fenda. Os dois estavam sentados tão juntos que deviam estar encostados. E o vínculo entre eles era tão forte que era palpável, apesar de nem estarem se olhando. Na parte inferior da pintura, tinha uma palavra: Inventor.

— Este é Harry Potter, senhorita. E o menino é o seu filho, Benjamin.

— Benjamin — murmurou ela. — Era o nome do meu avô e essa criança parece tanto com James que poderia ser seu…

— Irmão mais novo — completou James, entrando ainda mais no quarto.

— Potter era amigo de Wilhelm e Bausch. De fato, os dois disseram publicamente que o consideravam uma das mentes científicas mais brilhantes da época. Uma das poucas coisas em que concordavam. Bem, quando o pequeno Benjamin morreu de febre quinaria…

Hermione soltou um grito sufocado, seus olhos procurando os olhos verdes do menino.

— Ah, não. Aquele menininho lindo?

— Isso. No dia em que o menino morreu, Harry Potter perdeu a cabeça. A dor era muita, dizem. Trancou-se no quarto do menino e se recusava a deixar as pessoas entrarem. Quando finalmente arrombaram a porta, ele já tinha ido embora e levara consigo o corpo do menino. Nunca mais se ouviu falar de Potter. Depois, Bausch e Waterson ficaram tão perturbados que prometeram encontrar a cura para a doença que levara Benjamin. E foi exatamente o que fizeram.

Hermione brigava com as inexplicáveis lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos enquanto escutava a história.

— É tão incrivelmente triste!

— É sim. Posso tirar a pintura e guardá-la em outro lugar se for incomodá-la.

— Não — respondeu ela rapidamente. — Deixe-a onde está. — Seus olhos encontraram os do inventor, quase podia sentir sua dor.

— A casa não mudou muito com o passar dos anos. Tirando algumas pinturas, está quase a mesma que Potter deixou. Como se estivesse… esperando…

Hermione franziu a testa para o homem.

— Mas tem um século.

— É. Depois que Potter desapareceu, seus amigos, Bausch e Waterson, tomaram conta da casa. Pagaram os impostos e tudo o mais, sempre insistindo que Potter voltaria algum dia. Claro que nunca voltou. A casa foi deixada sozinha por um período curto depois que os dois morreram. Por causa dos impostos atrasados, a prefeitura a tomou e resolveu mantê-la com a esperança de conseguir vender. Nunca conseguiu. Até sua avó Kate aparecer. E mesmo quando comprou, se recusou a mudar qualquer coisa.

Hermione conseguia entender aquela relutância em mexer na casa. Ela tinha uma alma própria, como se fosse uma entidade viva — ou era a presença prolongada do cientista morto que ela sentia neste quarto?

— Ei, mãe?

Ela virou-se, surpresa de a voz de James vir de uma certa distância e não bem de trás dela, onde ele estava há poucos segundos.

— James? Onde você está? — Ela saiu do quarto principal para o corredor. James estava parado em outra porta, na frente do quarto no topo das escadas. Aquele que parecia o ter assustado antes.

— Quero este quarto, se não tiver problema.

Preocupada, ela foi para onde ele estava, perto da porta que agora estava aberta. Olhou para o quarto com aparência normal, exceto pela enorme lareira de mármore em uma parede.

— Eu tive a impressão de que esse quarto lhe causou arrepios. Não foi aqui que achou que viu coisas mais cedo?

— É por isso que quero este — disse James. — Se tem algum tipo de fantasma por aqui, quero saber.

— Vai analisá-lo até convencê-lo de que possivelmente não pode existir?

— Talvez — respondeu ele, com um sorriso. — Então, quando a mudança vai chegar com meu nintendo?


	2. Algum Lugar do Tempo

**Nex Potter** : Obrigada pelo interesse na história e por comentar ok? Continue lendo, tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

**Dani Jane Granger** : Prometo não demorar com os capítulos, e esse mistério eu acho que você vai realmente gostar. Obrigada por comentar!

**Silvinha Potter** : Você conseguiu definir a fic perfeitamente em três palavras, diferente, assustadora e definitivamente apaixonante. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

* * *

Ainda não tem muito o que comentar nesse capitulo, mas com certeza teve coisas interessantes **;)**  
Será que Hermione não vai chamar o xerife?  
Pobre Harry, não? Hahahaha.  
Obrigada pelas reviews e muito romance pra vocês.

* * *

_Capítulo I - Somewhere In Time..._

_1897_

Ao longe, ouviu-se um forte trovão, e Harry se levantou da cadeira em que estivera em constante vigília para acender o lampião. Ben sempre tivera medo de trovão. Quando Harry ajeitou o vidro do lampião, Ben se agitou, como o pai imaginou.

— Pai… Você ainda está aqui.

— Onde mais poderia estar?

— Trabalhando no aparelho, é claro. Você perde muito tempo aqui comigo.

— Gosto de ficar aqui. — Outro trovão, e Ben procurou a mão do pai, pegou-a e apertou com força.

— Pronto, filho. Não precisa ficar com medo. Você sabe que o trovão não pode lhe machucar.

— Mas isso não faz com que o barulho dele seja menos assustador — disse Ben sensatamente. — Quanto tempo ainda vai durar, pai? Está chovendo assim a noite toda.

Harry pegou o relógio de ouro no bolso, abriu e se virou para Ben.

— Ainda são nove horas, filho. Não está chovendo a noite toda, só há quase duas horas. Vai acabar a qualquer instante. Tenho…

Suas palavras foram cortadas pelo estrondo mais alto até agora, que fez até Harry se assustar. No mesmo instante, o céu foi cortado por um relâmpago de brilho intenso.

— Pai, o raio! Atingiu alguma coisa!

Harry foi até a beira da cama e pegou o filho nos braços.

— Calma… Não foi tão perto quanto pareceu. — Mas manteve o olhar fixo no local que o raio atingiu. Enquanto olhava, balançava o filho, sussurrava e afagava seu cabelo.

Em segundos, um clarão de luz surgiu no céu distante. E começou a crescer e se espalhar, até que Harry reconhecesse o que era. Um incêndio. E pelo que conseguia ver, era no velho estábulo de Thomas, a quase cinco quilômetros dali, e agora estava queimando. Nenhuma grande perda. Era uma construção antiga e decrépita que não era usada há anos. Pelo que sabia, ali só tinha feno velho.

Ben pegou no sono nos braços de Harry, que ficou ali a noite toda, com seu precioso filho nos braços, observando a chama aumentar à distância. Logo, iluminava todo o céu. O estábulo era velho e se queimara facilmente.

Harry deveria estar trabalhando. Sabia disso, já que tanta coisa dependia do sucesso desse experimento. E estava tão perto.

Agora, porém, Ben precisava dele. E não conseguia deixá-lo.

Quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte, e fumaça ainda saía das cinzas do velho estábulo, Harry tentou sair da cama sem incomodar Ben. E conseguiu. Muito facilmente. Ao levantar-se, percebeu que, doente como estava, Ben costumava ter o sono muito leve. Deveria pelo menos ter se agitado quando Harry levantou da cama.

Um arrepio frio subiu por sua espinha ao virar-se para o filho, que não se mexera muito a noite toda.

Então o coração de Harry congelou. Sacudiu suavemente os ombros frágeis de Ben, bateu de leve nas bochechas pálidas. Mas não houve resposta. Seu filho estava em coma. O estado terminal da doença. A morte seria daqui a vinte e quatro horas, talvez menos.

Não havia mais tempo. Mais nada. Tinha de agir agora, e se seu experimento tivesse efeitos colaterais, não faria diferença. Sofreria qualquer coisa para ter a vida do filho de volta.

Pegou o colete e tirou do bolso um aparelho. Não havia mais nenhum motivo para ficar aqui. Ben não acordaria de novo. A não ser… A não ser que isso funcionasse.

Inclinado sobre a cama, mexeu nos cachos ruivos do filho e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Vou sair um pouquinho, filho. Vou tentar providenciar para que seja apenas um minuto para você. Não quero deixá-lo, mas quero que fique saudável de novo. Entende?

Os cílios descansavam na face branca como vela, e um chiado saía do corpo frágil quando respirava.

Harry endireitou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Estava péssimo. Sabia disso sem nem mesmo olhar no espelho. As roupas estavam amarrotadas, o colete, desabotoado e aberto. A gravata estava pendurada no colarinho Entretanto, ele planejara. Havia uma bolsa no armário de Benjamin, com uma muda de roupas e as coisas de que precisaria. Incluindo a prova, se fosse questionado. Levou um segundo para pegá-la. Não havia tempo para se trocar. Não agora. Ben podia morrer enquanto o pai preocupava-se com trivialidades. Mas uma vez que Harry saísse, o tempo pararia virtualmente para Ben. Seria o tempo de um banho. Se fosse desagradável com as pessoas que encontrasse, o problema seria deles. Não que achasse que encontraria alguém. Cada vez que abria o portal, via uma versão vazia e sem vida de sua própria casa. Não que se importasse agora com quem encontraria ou o que pensariam dele.

Não estava pensando em si mesmo. De jeito nenhum. Nem na sociedade ou na repercussão por estar se metendo com a natureza dessa maneira. Recusava-se terminantemente a considerar essas pessoas. Na cabeça de Harry só havia Ben. Agora só importava encontrar um jeito de salvar a frágil vida do filho, que estava tão perto da morte. E podia fazer isso. Podia viajar de volta no tempo, para a época antes de o filho ser exposto ao vírus mortal que tanto tentava levá-lo embora. E quando chegasse, tiraria Ben de lá e o levaria para um lugar seguro. Então quando o vírus atingisse Rockwell, Ben estaria longe. Não seria exposto. E quando o perigo tivesse passado, traria Ben para casa são e salvo. Não ficaria doente. Não morreria. Ficaria bem. Harry voltaria para o agora e encontraria o filho saudável de novo. Sem nenhuma recordação de ter ficado doente.

O coração de Harry acelerou quando apontou o aparelho para aquele ponto bem no meio do quarto do filho. Não fazia idéia do que era. Uma dobra no tecido do tempo. Uma fenda. O que quer que fosse só existia aqui, neste quarto, e suspeitava que estivera aqui, pairando no ar, mesmo antes de a casa ser construída. Tentara o experimento em diversos locais, mas só aqui obtivera sucesso.

Uma noite em que estivera trabalhando aqui para poder ficar com o filho doente, descobrira o portal por acidente.

Com o polegar, apertou o botão para ligar. E uma faísca de luz apareceu no ar, no meio do quarto. Segurando o aparelho firme, virou o disco e a luz aumentou e se intensificou até se transformar em uma esfera incandescente entre o chão e o teto. Uma esfera brilhante, cheia de névoa.

Mas de repente começou a mudar. A névoa clareou e tomou formas, e em segundos Harry estava olhando para o que parecia um espelho enorme. E o espelho refletia todo o quarto atrás dele. Só que em outro tempo. Ele podia ver perfeitamente que o papel de parede era diferente assim como as cortinas e os móveis. Tudo. Bem abaixo das cobertas estava o pequeno corpo. Ben? Antes de ficar doente, quando estava bem e forte e saudável? Isso funcionaria. Tinha de funcionar.

Só esperava que não o matasse. Todos os testes até agora indicaram que haveria efeitos colaterais. A xícara que Harry passou através do portal uns dias atrás espatifou-se. Fez ajustes no aparelho e tentou de novo. A maçã que passou murchou, então fez ainda outros ajustes. O rato… o rato morreu. E apesar de Harry ter recalculado e feito mais ajustes, não podia ter certeza de que tudo estaria certo desta vez. Sim, provavelmente haveria efeitos colaterais. Sérios. Só não sabia quais, ainda. Mas — deu um pequeno sorriso — estava prestes a descobrir.

— Você vai ficar bem, Ben. Juro que vai ficar bom de novo!

E Harry Potter entrou na luz e na hora sentiu uma pancada forte bem entre os olhos.

———————————————————————

Hermione não conseguia dormir. Sua cabeça estava cheia. Ah, não era a casa. Ela era perfeita, soubera disso no momento em que colocara os olhos nela. Uma construção vitoriana antiga, mas elegante, erguida como um guardião do mar. A areia do Maine abaixo. A canção das ondas que a ninariam.

Seu novo antiquário — Hermione sorriu com as palavras —agora era uma realidade. Pesquisara a área, fizera novos contatos e guardara descobertas locais. Já estava aberto há algumas semanas, e os negócios estavam indo bem. A casa de hóspedes — uma cópia em miniatura da casa principal — era perfeita. Até a cidade próxima, chamada de forma apropriada Rockwell, tinha uma aparência perfeita. O resumo da fantasia da Nova Inglaterra. Um lugar que o tempo e o progresso pareciam ter esquecido. Ao andar pelas calçadas de Rockwell, ela quase esperava virar a esquina e encontrar quatro homens usando chapéus de palha e bigodes, cantando enquanto passeavam pelo parque.

Mas como a avó Kate costumava dizer, quando as coisas parecem muito boas para ser verdade, preste atenção, porque elas provavelmente não são. E se a loja falisse? O que faria então? Correria de volta para Minneapolis com o rabo entre as pernas?

Não. Essa mudança já havia sido dura demais para James. Não faria isso de novo. Faria com que desse certo de alguma forma. Tinha de dar, pelo bem do filho.

Mas as preocupações financeiras não estavam sozinhas em sua mente. Estava mais preocupada com o filho do que com qualquer outra coisa. O desejo de James por um pai atormentara seu coração desde o momento em que ele o proferiu no carro. Ele era uma criança inteligente — os professores achavam que era superdotado. Ele sabia que já tivera um pai. Mas apesar de não gostar de mentir para o filho, não contara toda a história sobre Rony. Ele só sabia que o pai fora um músico talentoso que morreu quando ele ainda era um bebê. Nunca contou a James como fora seduzida pelo idealismo e pela sinceridade de Rony, e a beleza e o significado por trás das músicas que escrevia e tocava nos clubes em Minneapolis. Quando pensava na rapidez com que se apaixonara…

Fora uma tola. O idealismo de Rony sumiu no momento em que alguns figurões de Los Angeles o ouviram tocar e ofereceram para a banda um contrato para gravar. Uma jovem namorada grávida, que já deixara claro que não queria sua parte na riqueza da família, não se encaixava nos novos planos. Não teria desejado que um homem tão irresponsável e superficial criasse seu filho. Agora sabia disso. Mas também sabia que o filho sofria pela falta de um pai.

Ah, se ao menos…

Ela olhou melancolicamente para a pintura na parede perto da cama. Harry Potter. O cabelo negro e macio caía sobre atesta, os olhos verdes brilhavam. A gravata preta e estreita terminava em duas fitas finas, e o colete estava desabotoado. A ponta de um relógio de ouro aparecia no pequeno bolso.

A semelhança do menino com James a impressionou mais uma vez, e percebeu que deveria haver muitos motivos para gostar tanto daquela obra. Os dois estavam sentados muito próximos, em uma mesa de madeira com um lampião em cada extremidade. Cada um estava fazendo seu papel, mas, de alguma forma, ainda estava ciente do outro. Era quase possível sentir o amor entre eles. Pai e filho — saberia disso mesmo se Quigly não tivesse contado. Um pai cujo trabalho significava tudo, mas que nunca permitiu que viesse antes do filho.

Se ao menos James pudesse ter um pai como esse.

Hermione suspirou e relaxou afundando-se nos travesseiros. Não adiantava sonhar. Nunca encontraria um homem com os valores do século XIX. Nem nessa nostálgica cidade. E não aceitaria menos que isso. Não queria um outro homem para quem a carreira significasse mais do que o próprio filho. E também não queria alguém sem ambição, nem um meninão imaturo e irresponsável.

Ela queria…

Seu olhar se voltou mais uma vez para o homem no retrato. Os lábios carnudos estavam franzidos, o maxilar, contraído, e estava bem perto do menino. A paixão nos olhos era pelo trabalho. Mas era tão intensa, que a fazia pensar, se já fora por uma mulher. A esposa, a mãe do menino, talvez?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Estava agraciando o inventor com qualidades que provavelmente nunca tivera. No dia seguinte à mudança, Hermione fora à Biblioteca Pública de Rockwell pegar alguns livros sobre a história da cidade. Os capítulos sobre Potter diziam o mesmo. Ele fora um notório mulherengo. O Don Juan do século XIX, como foi apelidado por um dos autores. Nenhum mencionou a esposa. Pobre mulher.

Mas ainda assim, aquela paixão nos olhos dele chamavam por ela.

Toda essa especulação não fazia sentido. O homem nem estava vivo. E provavelmente não era paixão nos olhos dele, mas talvez o começo da loucura. Sendo considerado um gênio e um homem à frente de seu tempo, Potter cruzou, os livros diziam, a tênue linha entre o brilhantismo e a insanidade. E pelo que lera, Hermione achava que a loucura começara a tomar conta dele bem antes da morte do filho. Dois relatos contavam que Potter anunciara que descobrira uma forma de viajar no tempo. Fora ridicularizado e logo depois se recusou a discutir o assunto. Alguns dizem que foi esse episódio que o levou para o isolamento tanto quanto a morte do filho. Seja qual for a razão, sumiu de vista na década de 1890, e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele.

Uma grande pena.

— Mãe! Depressa, mãe!

O alerta na voz de James penetrou cada pensamento até atingir sua alma. Algo estava errado. Hermione pulou da cama e correu pelo corredor, o coração já estava na garganta antes mesmo de entrar pela porta do quarto e congelar.

A luz da lua se derramava através da janela e banhava duas formas com seu brilho pálido. Um homem amarrotado e descabelado estava ajoelhado no chão e segurava o filho dela nos braços, tão apertado que parecia que James não conseguia nem respirar. O homem estava de costas para Hermione, e seus ombros tremiam e sacudiam como se estivesse soluçando. James olhou para a mãe através da escuridão, olhos arregalados, enquanto o homem o balançava.

— Meu filho… — sussurrava ele repetidamente. — Meu menino. Graças a Deus…

O coração de Hermione parecia que ia parar. Sem hesitar, entrou no quarto, pegou o taco de beisebol que estava em um canto, o ergueu e foi na direção deles.

— Mãe, não!

O grito de James fez com que o lunático parasse e congelasse, como se percebendo que mais alguém entrara no quarto. Hermione hesitou. Em vez de bater com o taco na cabeça dele, ficou apenas segurando-o, preparada. A garganta estava tão seca que suas palavras soaram ásperas quando disse:

— Solte-o agora ou juro que…

Ele se voltou lentamente, ainda segurando James com força, e a encarou. O movimento fez com saísse da luz, deixando o rosto na sombra. As sobrancelhas franzidas e juntas, lhe davam um ar confuso. Perplexo.

— Por favor — disse Hermione, e sua voz não estava mais tão exigente nem segura desta vez. Suas mãos tremiam, e já não segurava o taco com tanta determinação. — Por favor, leve o que quiser, só não machuque meu filho.

— Machucá-lo? — disse ele, a voz um pouco mais que um sussurro. Atormentado, cheio de dor e fraco. — Não, eu nunca… Eu o amo. Ele é meu filho, meu Ben, meu…

Piscando como que para limpar os olhos, virou-se para encarar o pequeno e amedrontado rosto de James.

Hermione abaixou o taco, estendeu a mão e alcançou o interruptor. Viu o homem paralisado em choque, viu o olhar cheio de medo que ele lançou para o lustre. Depois seu olhar voltou para o topo da cabeça de James, ele o apertava tanto que mal dava para ver mais do que isso.

— Ele é meu filho — afirmou Hermione, calmamente, e seus olhos estavam fixos nos de James. O homem estava obviamente fora de si. — O nome dele não é Ben, é James. Ele é meu filho. Por favor…

O homem balançou a cabeça. Com bastante delicadeza, apertou os ombros de James e o afastou de si apenas um pouco, o suficiente para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

— Você não é Ben… — sussurrou ele, e a dor explícita em sua voz trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Hermione.

— Sou James, senhor. James Granger. Já tive um pai, mas ele morreu quando eu era um bebê. Esta é minha mãe. O nome dela é Hermione.

As sobrancelhas do homem se levantaram. Balançou a cabeça lentamente e lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

— Deus. Você não é… Mas eu pensei… — Piscando repetidamente e agarrando a cabeceira da cama, colocou-se de pé, mas continuou curvado, a mão livre encostada na testa. Finalmente, ficou ereto e virou o rosto para Hermione, bem embaixo da lâmpada.

Ela viu o rosto dele e seu queixo caiu. Prendeu a respiração e tentou esconder o choque. Depois percebeu as roupas que ele vestia, e seu coração disparou de novo.

Deus do céu, é a imagem do homem da pintura.

— Desculpe-me — disse ele, olhando para James. Depois olhando para Hermione, repetiu: — Sinto muito por tê-los assustado. Eu… — Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas vacilou um pouco, e agarrou a cabeceira da cama para se segurar.

— T…u…do bem — disse Hermione, acenando para o filho. James correu para ela que o abraçou forte, mas sem tirar os olhos do estranho. — Como o senhor entrou aqui?

Ele franziu a testa, olhou em volta do quarto como se fosse a primeira vez.

— Está diferente.

Hermione gentilmente empurrou James para trás de si e recuou um passo. Tentava ignorar a semelhança com o inventor, com quem estava sonhando poucos instantes antes, e se recusava a pensar em suas roupas.

— O senhor… Está doente ou alguma coisa, não está? — disse ela, quase como se quisesse se convencer disso. — O senhor está desorientado e entrou aqui por acidente. Eu entendo, viu? Não quero indenizações nem nada disso.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram. Estavam um pouco embaçados, com uma nuvem de dor, mas mostravam inteligência, sanidade e total sinceridade. Era absolutamente sinistro como esses olhos pareciam tão familiares.

— Em que ano estamos, Hermione? Que ano…

Hermione engoliu seco, recusando-se a deixar que um pensamento invadisse sua cabeça.

— Estamos em 2008 — disse para ele, tão casualmente como se fosse uma questão que respondesse todos os dias. Cutucou o filho enquanto dava outro passo para trás em direção ao corredor.

O homem fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça e os olhos se arregalaram de novo.

— Dois mil e… — Depois olhou para cima, para o lustre, e quando abaixou a cabeça, o rosto mostrava toda a sua agonia. — Peguei o caminho errado. Avancei em vez de voltar. Não pode ser, eu… — Ainda tagarelando, ele avançou em direção à Hermione, mas não conseguiu. Caiu aos seus pés como uma sequóia gigante.

E foi quando ela percebeu o aro dourado no chão ao lado dele. A bolsa no meio da cama de James. A pequena caixa preta. Disse a si mesma que estava deixando a imaginação correr solta. Inclinou-se sobre ele, alcançou o bolso do colete e tirou o relógio — o mesmo que vira no retrato. E então olhou com mais atenção para a pequena caixa preta. Um controle remoto com aparência estranha que parecia a caixa que o inventor segurava no retrato.

— Ele perguntou em que ano estávamos. Disse que avançou — murmurou ela. E mentalmente lembrou-se do que o xerife e os livros contaram sobre o gênio cientista que morara aqui. Que ele anunciara ter inventado uma viagem no tempo… E então desapareceu.

— Mas não pode ser…

— Mãe?

Ela levantou e virou-se para o filho.

— Podemos ficar com ele?

Hermione firmou as mãos na cabeceira da cama enquanto tentava retomar a respiração. O homem certamente não era leve. Levá-lo para a cama não era uma tarefa fácil. E quem quer que fosse poderia tomar um banho, se barbear e vestir uma muda de roupas limpas.

Nada disso era da sua conta. Tudo que tinha a fazer era descer, ligar para o xerife para levar esse intruso para a cadeia.

Contudo, não fizera essa ligação ainda. E não tinha pressa para fazê-la por algum motivo.

— Mãe, ele está doente?

— Não sei… Provavelmente. É melhor ir lavar as mãos, James. Pode ser contagioso.

James não foi.

— Às vezes ele não está doente, mãe. Pode estar machucado.

— Você deve ter morrido de medo.

— Não. Primeiro achei que ele realmente fosse o meu pai. Que ele tinha voltado de alguma forma, mesmo sabendo que é impossível. O jeito com que estava me abraçando e tudo mais. Foi bom.

O coração de Hermione se apertou. Hora de mudar de assunto.

— Como ele chegou aqui, querido?

— Teve uma luz forte, bem no meio do quarto. Redonda. Como se fosse um túnel de trem, mas claro em vez de escuro. Muito claro. Meus olhos até doeram. Então a luz sumiu e ele ficou deitado no chão.

— Deitado no chão — disse ela automaticamente, os olhos grudados no homem.

— Foi isso que eu disse. Mãe, você acha que ele é um fantasma?

— Não acho que ele seja um fantasma. E não pensei que você acreditasse em algo tão não-científico como isso.

— Não acredito. Mas e…?

— Vamos lá — disse ela, sentindo-se desconfortável por um momento. — Vamos chamar o xerife.

— Mãe, não podemos! Ele precisa de ajuda! Está doente ou machucado ou alguma coisa assim! Não pode mandar prendê-lo!

— Querido, ele invadiu a nossa casa…

— Ele é meu amigo! — James cruzou os braços e o lábio inferior cobria o superior.

— Como pode ser seu amigo? Você nem o conhece!

— Ele me abraçou. E disse que me amava. E não vou deixar você colocá-lo na cadeia.

— James, não podemos simplesmente ficar com ele.

— Por que não? Ele poderia me ajudar a construir a casa na árvore no quintal. Quando estiver melhor, quero dizer. Seria genial. E poderíamos…

— Por tudo que sabemos, James, esse homem pode ser um criminoso perigoso. Não podemos deixá-lo ficar. Ele pode ser… — Olhou para os enormes olhos verdes do filho. — James…

— Por favor, mãe? Pelo menos temos de descobrir quem ele é, de onde veio. O que foi aquela luz. Acho que ele precisa de ajuda.

— Vou pensar.

James sorriu. Depois bocejou e cocou os olhos.

— Vamos lá, é melhor você dormir agora. Em meu quarto, ok?

— Ok. — Com um sorriso aberto, James correu pelo corredor e se jogou na cama da mãe.

Hermione olhou para o homem que dormia na cama do filho. E claro que não havia como deixá-lo ficar. Só teria de esperar James dormir para chamar o xerife. Arrumaria um jeito de explicar depois. Por enquanto, não tiraria os olhos desse sujeito. Se ele lançar um olhar em direção ao James…

Pegou o taco de beisebol e puxou uma cadeira. Daria quinze minutos para James dormir. Depois faria a ligação.

———————————————————————

Harry acordou no quarto escuro. O quarto do filho, é claro. Devia estar muito cansado do trabalho e pegou no sono enquanto lia para o menino, imaginava por que Ben não o sacudira para continuar a história, como sempre fazia.

Mas onde estava Ben?

Fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça. Claro. Ben ainda estava visitando os avós em Boston. Como pôde esquecer?

Já que estava acordado, deveria voltar ao trabalho.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso à procura de seus óculos, mas não os achou. Esticou o braço na direção da mesa de cabeceira procurando o lampião, mas não devia ter deixado lá. Teria de se guiar pela luz da lua que atravessava a janela enquanto procurava o lampião. Mas o que era isso? Tinha uma mulher inacreditavelmente linda dormindo em uma cadeira de madeira do lado da cama. Ela vestia uma camisola clara, com mangas curtas. A cabeça estava caída para o lado, descansando nos ombros. E os cabelos caíam em ondas de cetim castanho, indo até o meio da cadeira. Nossa, era linda. Mas o que estava fazendo aqui? Como…

Lentamente, Harry lembrou dos colegas Wilheltn e Eli, e sua queda por brincadeiras práticas. Vinham implicando porque trabalhava muito, não tinha vida a não ser para o filho e o trabalho. Já fora um boêmio, envolvido em romances com algumas das moças mais impróprias da cidade. Mas ultimamente acalmara-se e dedicava todo seu tempo para o experimento atual. Aquele que mudaria o mundo, se conseguisse realizá-lo. Uma vez, aqueles dois palhaços sugeriram que ele estava há tanto tempo sem uma mulher que não saberia o que fazer se uma aparecesse em sua cama.

Então eles decidiram contratar alguém para provar seu ponto de vista, não é? Nossa, ela era linda. Infelizmente, não estava tão desesperado para provar sua masculinidade que se arriscaria a pegar uma doença. Preferia escolher suas próprias amantes. Uma pena, realmente.

Ele suspirou. Sem dúvida ela relataria para aqueles dois traquinas infantis que ele fracassara em mostrar algum interesse pelo charme dela.

Bem, poderia pelo menos evitar a zombaria que teria de aturar.

Saindo da cama, imaginou por que se sentia tão fraco e um pouco tonto, foi andando na ponta dos pés até a cadeira em que ela estava dormindo e quase tropeçou no taco de beisebol que o filho deve ter deixado jogado no chão. Tirou-o do caminho com o pé e chegou mais perto da mulher, tocou aquele longo cabelo e roçou entre os dedos. Suave como uma penugem. Inclinou-se ligeiramente, sentiu seu cheiro e sorriu. Ah, eles foram longe demais. Devem ter pago extra por uma moça limpa e bonita. Ela parecia tão doce quanto uma margarida, e tinha um cheiro ainda melhor.

Enquanto ainda estava inclinado sobre a mulher, ela suspirou e se mexeu. Os lábios se abriram quando a cabeça caiu para trás. E Harry percebeu há quanto tempo não beijava uma mulher. E tirando a gripe comum, talvez, não tinha medo de beijar essa mulher.

E foi isso que fez. Abaixou-se, levantou o queixo dela com a ponta do indicador e encaixou suas bocas. Os lábios dela eram quentes, úmidos e doces, e se ajustavam bem aos seus. Ainda melhor quando deixaram escapar um suspiro gentil, que ele inspirou. Afastou aqueles lábios suaves para sentir mais dela, e eles se abriram desejosos. Ela estava começando a acordar agora. Começando a responder, a beijá-lo também. Ele a pegou pela pequena cintura, a fez ficar de pé e a aproximou de seu peito enquanto intensificava o beijo. Sua resposta sonolenta despertou nele sensações que há muito esquecera. Sensações que achara que não teria mais. A paixão incendiava suas veias, o corpo dela mais perto do seu, a cabeça mais inclinada e os lábios abertos para sua língua. As mãos dela arrastavam pelas suas costas, apertando seus ombros, fazendo seu coração disparar no peito. Não, nenhuma de suas amantes provocara tal resposta nele.

Desde Gina…

E então um forte impulso fez com que se afastasse, surpreso demais para sequer pensar por que estava tão fraco que uma mulherzinha conseguia fazê-lo voar.

Ela ficou ali, ofegante, o encarando.

— Já chega — resmungou ela. — Eu estava pensando em pegar leve com o senhor, mas já foi longe demais.

— Leve ou pesado — disse ele. — Não importa. Não estou interessado em fazer sexo com a senhorita, então pode pegar seu caminho. — E claro que era uma mentira. Ele estava muito interessado. Se ao menos tivesse um daqueles preservativos à mão, talvez até a obrigasse.

— Não está… Interessado… Sexo? — Ela piscou em choque.

— Ah, não, querida. — Ele sorriu, levantou a mão para acariciar-lhe o cabelo sem que ela visse. Ela ficou lá, parada, muito chocada para se mover. — Na verdade, não fico tão tentado há muito tempo. A senhorita é linda. Mas não quero me expor a… Bem, você entende.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não entendo e acho que não quero entender. Olha aqui, você é um louco de carteirinha. Vou levá-lo para baixo agora mesmo e chamar o xerife. Mas não precisa esperar ele chegar. Pode ir embora.

Ele franziu a testa:

— O que disse?

— Disse para ir embora. — Ela estava rangendo os dentes, e os punhos fechados tremiam. — Saia da minha casa. Agora.

— Minha vez —disse ele. — A senhorita realmente deveria pensar em seguir carreira no teatro. Não faço idéia do que está falando, querida, mas esta casa é minha, e é a senhorita quem deve sair.

Ela piscou. A raiva estava sumindo rapidamente. Era medo que ele via tomando conta dos olhos dela.

— Desculpe — disse ele, pensando que ela poderia apanhar se soubessem que fracassou. Quase reconsiderou sua posição de abster-se. Sexo com essa mulher impetuosa devia ser uma experiência e tanto. — E se eu deixar você ficar umas duas horas, hein? Será suficiente para convencê-los de que nos divertimos bastante?

A mão dela veio em direção ao seu rosto, e ele não teve tempo de esquivar-se. Ele ficou realmente assustado quando o tapa fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Caiu na cama, olhando para ela. Deus, por que estava tão fraco? Tão tonto? Estivera doente recentemente?

— Vá embora — ordenou ela.

— Chega — disse ele com calma, ainda frustrado por seu estado físico. — A senhorita está doida? Tenho de provar que esta casa é minha? Terei de chamar o xerife para tirá-la daqui? É o que deseja? — Ele balançou a cabeça, levantou a mão e apontou em direção à mesa perto da janela, sua forma visível na escuridão. — Ali tem uma escrivaninha. Não a principal, claro, mas deixo uma aqui no quarto de Ben. Alguns de meus experimentos estão lá. Minhas ferramentas. Minhas anotações. É claro que elas são secretas, mas uma mulher como você pode olhar que não vai entender mesmo. Pode olhar. Tem a lareira e no console tem dois lampiões e fósforos. Acenda um para que possa ver onde está, mulher. E depois, vá embora, sem criar problemas. Tenho de trabalhar.

A mulher apenas o encarava, completamente confusa. E então, lentamente, ela foi até a parede. Tocou em algo, e o quarto de repente se encheu de luz. Harry quase caiu para trás de susto.


	3. A Cura

**Dani Jane Granger:** Acho que depois desse capitulo você não vai ter tanta pena do Harry assim, hahahaha.  
Harry realmente se espanta, mas não tanto quanto Hermione no fim desse capitulo.  
Espero que continue gostando, e obrigada pela review.

**Monika Granger:** Essas também são minhas partes favoritas!  
Quem dera eu tivesse no lugar de Hermione, acho que eu ia pedir pra ter um dele em casa! hahahahaha  
Obrigada Monika, e continue lendo que eu tenho certeza de que vai gostar!

* * *

Primeiro, obrigada por lerem e comentarem!  
Eu gosto desse capitulo, mas prefiro o próximo,  
portanto comentem se gostaram da fic para que  
eu poste o próximo capitulo e ver se vocês vão gostar tanto quanto eu!  
(_Mas duvido que não vão gostar_! _**;)**_ )  
Romance à todos e comentem!

* * *

_Capítulo II - The Cure..._

Hermione procurou o taco de beisebol no chão e o agarrou enquanto observava o homem olhar ao redor do quarto em aparente confusão, como se não acreditasse.

— O que é isso? — gritou ele. — Onde está o quadro-negro? Minhas anotações? Meu Deus, quem instalou esse maldito lustre elétrico aqui, e o que a senhorita fez com as minhas anotações?

— Olhe — disse ela, segurando o taco bem a sua frente. — Não faço idéia de quem o senhor seja, ou sobre o que está falando, mas…

— Minhas ferramentas! — gritou ele, virando-se e passando a mão pelo cabelo negro. — Que diabos a senhorita fez com as minhas ferramentas? E minha escrivaninha? Onde está a mesa de tia Hattie?

O homem estava desorientado. E não era só mentalmente. O rosto estava pálido e muito magro, e circulas escuros envolviam seus olhos,

— Graças a Deus — disse ele caindo de joelhos, segurando a pequena caixa. — O aparelho está a salvo. — Ficou com a aparência ainda mais confusa do que antes. — Mas ainda não tinha terminado.

Ela queria fugir do quarto, naquele instante, correr pelo corredor para agarrar James e tirá-lo de casa. Mas como o homem de joelhos no meio do quarto estava olhando para ela, achou que ele poderia estar se lembrando… A dor que sombreou seu rosto disse mais do que palavras. Mesmo assim, ele falou, olhando para ela.

— Seu nome é Hermione.

Ela assentiu. Dizia para si mesma que deveria fugir, chamar ajuda. E repetia em seu íntimo que não deveria ir até ele e tentar ajudá-lo a resolver a confusão que estava estampada em seu rosto.

— E o menino… É seu filho… Não é Benjamin.

— Isso mesmo. Você se lembra, então.

— Lembro de Benjamin… Meu pequeno Benjamin… — Envergou a cabeça, e os ombros tremiam. — Ele está… morrendo. Como pude me esquecer disso, mesmo por um momento?

Hermione piscou. Morrendo? Ele tinha um filho, que se parecia com o seu, e aquele filho estava morrendo?

— Meu Deus — sussurrou ela, deixando o taco cair, produzindo um barulho. — Meu Deus, dá para imaginar por que está tão confuso. — Cautelosamente, ela andou para frente. E quando chegou perto dele, tocou-lhe o cabelo, tirou mechas do rosto e sentiu as lágrimas.

Os braços envolviam as pernas, a cabeça descansando nas coxas.

— Queria voltar para poder salvá-lo. Para antes de ele ser exposto ao maldito vírus. Mas falhei. Um erro de cálculos. Fracassei, e agora vou perdê-lo para sempre.

Mais uma vez essa conversa louca. Mas será que ficaria sã se perdesse James? Um leve arrepio passou por sua espinha, mas continuou lhe afagando o cabelo. Essa situação lembrava a de Harry Potter. Essa confusão era surpreendente.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou ela, já que um nó na garganta a impedia de falar mais alto. — Tudo vai ficar bem. Vou ajudá-lo. Ok?

Ele não disse nada. Mas ela sabia que estava arrasado. Ele olhou para ela, tremendo, chorando, confuso e sentindo uma dor terrível.

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou ela.

— Harry. Harry Potter.

O corpo dela enrijeceu, e ele deve ter sentido, pois se afastou. Ele esfregou a mão na testa, como se tentando fazer passar uma dor de cabeça latejante, e então, lentamente, levantou-se.

— Eu sinto muito. Estou caindo aos pedaços. O que deve estar pensando?

— Estou pensando — disse ela, escolhendo as palavras — que o senhor passou por algo terrível e que isso o deixou confuso.

— Louco, a senhora quer dizer.

— Claro que não.

— Você me olha como se fosse louco.

— Bem… Eu… Olhe, é que Harry Potter teria quase 150 anos hoje.

Ele parou de andar, brincando com a caixa preta.

— Harry Potter tem 35 anos. Ele nasceu em 1862.

— Isso não faz o menor… Em que o senhor está mexendo? — Ele olhou para cima e piscou.

— Então a casa pertence a você agora?

— Sim, a mim e ao meu filho.

— O seu marido… Ele está em casa? Posso falar com ele?

— Eu não tenho… — Ela mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar. Desde quando o manual de sobrevivência do século XIX aconselhava as mulheres a dizerem que estavam sozinhas? — Ele não está agora.

O homem que dizia ser Harry Potter baixou o olhar. Para a mão esquerda dela, o que ela percebeu.

— Você não é casada, é?

Ela não respondeu e ele balançou a cabeça, pensando, e olhou para a caixa mais uma vez. E então, ele oscilou, piscou como se a visão estivesse embaçada.

— O senhor não está bem.

Ele respirou fundo para fortalecer-se e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Não. Fisicamente não estou bem. Efeitos colaterais, suponho. Não esperava que fossem tão fortes.

— Efeitos colaterais… Por quê?

— Você vai correr para chamar o hospício se seu disser. Mas acho que não tenho muita escolha. Preciso de você, Hermione. Mas não sei como fazê-la entender. Venha cá.

Ela piscou e deu um passo para trás, olhando enquanto ele dava tapinhas na cama ao seu lado.

Ele franziu o cenho, e depois as sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele assentiu.

— É verdade. Acho que não fui um cavalheiro quando a encontrei aqui mais cedo, não é mesmo? — E os olhos dele, por alguma razão, fixaram-se nos lábios dela, e ficaram lá por um instante. — Não sei o que foi aquilo, Hermione. Algum tipo de lapso de memória. Efeitos colaterais, como eu disse. Fiquei lembrando de uma época em que dois colegas contrataram uma… Não importa. Peço desculpas. Por favor, venha até aqui. Se ficar aí, pode se machucar quando lhe mostrar o que este aparelho faz.

— O que é isso, algum tipo de arma?

— Não, não é isso. Só quero mostrar como cheguei aqui, porque se eu contar, vai achar que sou louco e me jogar para fora antes que eu possa provar.

Ela deu em um passo em direção a ele, que estendeu uma mão.

— Sou Harry Potter, Hermione, e se vier até aqui, provarei isso.

Suspirando, ela pegou o taco de beisebol. Ele olhou para o taco, levantando uma sobrancelha. Hermione foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Suponho que vai me dizer que viajou cem anos no tempo, e que este pequeno controle remoto é a máquina do tempo.

— Como você poderia saber…

— Ah, todo mundo aqui sabe sobre Harry Potter. Ele foi um gênio. Um homem anos-luz à frente de seu tempo. Mas ficou um tanto louco depois que… — A voz dela falhou e ela perdeu o fôlego.

— Depois que o filho dele morreu. É, acredito que fique mesmo se isso acontecer. Mas, não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar isso acontecer. — Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto o encarava. Ele olhou para as próprias roupas. — Estou com essas roupas a noite toda, tal como me deitei com ele. Não é de se admirar que esteja com medo de mim. Pareço um vagabundo qualquer. Não esperava encontrar ninguém aqui… Exceto Ben e talvez a Sra. Haversham.

— Pare de falar desse jeito. Parece…

— Louco? Eu sei É o que todos os meus colegas ficam dizendo. Que viajar no tempo é impossível. Que eu estava desperdiçando meu talento trabalhando nisso. Eu estava perto, bem perto há meses. Quando Benjamin ficou doente… Mudou algo em mim, me deu uma força… Extra.

Ela balançava a cabeça, ainda afastada. Mas a mão dele se aproximou, pegou o pulso dela e a trouxe para perto de si. Com aquele controle remoto engraçado, ele apontou.

— Aquele ponto ali, aproximadamente um metro acima do chão, em volta do qual esta casa foi construída… Ali há uma dobra invisível no tecido do tempo. Um portal. E eu posso abri-lo.

O polegar dele tocou o botão no controle remoto, e ela escutou um zumbido. Uma faísca apareceu no ar, no centro do quarto.

— Minha intenção era voltar no tempo. Apenas alguns meses. Queria ir até Benjamin antes de ele ser exposto ao vírus, e levá-lo para longe antes de ser infectado. Queria salvá-lo. É claro que você consegue entender isso, não consegue? Apenas algumas horas atrás, você queria me atingir com um taco para salvar seu próprio filho. Faria qualquer coisa por ele. Você sabe que faria.

Ela não gostava do brilho nos olhos dele, ou a força com que apertava seu braço. Ela tentou puxar o braço, mas ele se levantou, a puxou e apertou contra si. O braço livre agarrou a cintura dela e a manteve imóvel. Os dedos da outra mão mexiam no mostrador da pequena caixa, que começou a zunir. Mas a luz permaneceu a mesma.

— Eu o estraguei — disse ele, enquanto virava o mostrador com a mão livre. Meus cálculos deram errado e eu vim para o futuro em vez de para o passado. E não só alguns meses, mas um século.

Virou o mostrador mais uma vez, aumentando a força com que segurava a cintura dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas desistiu de lutar.

— Não pode ser.

Harry virou o mostrador mais uma vez, mas a luz só acendeu mais forte por um instante e depois apagou. Por um longo momento, Hermione apenas observou o lugar em que a luz estivera.

Ele mexeu na caixa, mas nada aconteceu.

— Droga. Estava esquecendo… Não estou maluco — murmurou ele, e ela percebeu que ele ainda estava segurando-a. Suas costas aninhavam-se intimamente ao corpo dele, cuja mão permanecia em sua cintura. — O aparelho precisa de tempo para recarregar. Como pude esquecer disso? Não sei. Três dias e lhe mostrarei algo que nunca vai esquecer. Sou exatamente quem digo ser. Juro. E preciso de você. Preciso que deixe eu ficar aqui até que o aparelho recarregue e eu possa voltar para o meu filho.

Ela virou-se nos braços dele e o encarou bem nos olhos e soube, sem dúvida, que esse homem acreditava completamente em cada palavra que dizia. Esse pobre louco — e lindo.

— Você não vai me expulsar. Sei que não vai. Posso ver bondade em seus olhos.

— Você precisa de ajuda. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos, e os ombros caíram para frente como se estivesse muito exausto para continuar.

— Pelo menos — murmurou ele — deixe-me ficar até de manhã. Até lá, pensarei em um jeito de fazê-la acreditar. Estou muito cansado agora. Não consigo pensar.

— Tudo bem. — Burra, disse para si mesma. Burra por deixar esse louco ficar a noite toda. Mas não podia expulsá-lo, não com aquele sofrimento nos olhos.

O alívio no rosto dele foi inacreditável. Ele a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou.

— Obrigado, Hermione.

Harry refletia que ela talvez fosse a mulher mais generosa que já conhecera. Ela sugerira que ele devia descansar e expressara preocupação com a saúde dele antes de se recolher. Verdade seja dita, estava mais do que apenas um pouco preocupado consigo mesmo. Aquele lapso de memória… E essa fraqueza incessante, e a vertigem recorrente. Passar pelo portal lhe causara alguma alteração física, e ainda não tinha certeza da extensão do dano. Pegara no sono instantaneamente e só acordou agora, com o sol já nascido. E ainda se sentia exausto e doente. A cabeça doía. Mas não tinha tempo a perder deitado, esperando melhorar. Pelo que sabia, devia piorar, e não melhorar. Decidiu que seria melhor trabalhar imediatamente.

Trabalhar? Mas que trabalho? O que poderia fazer? Nada, a não ser esperar. Não poderia voltar para sua época até que o aparelho fosse recarregado. Então ficaria aqui por três dias, incapaz de fazer algo pelo filho.

Não era motivo para perder as esperanças, apenas um imprevisto. Esperaria e depois voltaria para o momento exato do qual viera. A saúde de Benjamin não teria tempo de piorar. E de lá, Harry simplesmente recomeçaria. Faria alguns ajustes e tentaria de novo. Enquanto isso, havia muito pouco que pudesse fazer. Parecia que sua tarefa principal seria provar a Hermione quem ele era, convencê-la a deixá-lo ficar, visto que não tinha outro lugar.

Isso. Teria de convencer Hermione a deixá-lo ficar. Felizmente, pensou, influenciar mulheres era uma de suas especialidades. Perdendo só para a ciência, claro. Ou pelo menos, fora assim um dia. Imaginou se conseguiria reunir charme suficiente para dominá-la. Teria de tentar. Havia mais em jogo do que uma conquista. Havia Ben. Benjamin estava a salvo… Por enquanto. Então Harry estava livre para lidar com o problema que tinha em mãos.

Olhou para suas roupas amarrotadas. Primeiro tomaria um banho e trocaria de roupa. Sua bolsa ainda estava no chão, onde a jogara assim que chegou. Então, pelo menos, tinha as anotações mais recentes, que rasgara do diário Para o caso de precisar delas, algumas ferramentas básicas, uma muda de roupa e alguns artigos de toalete. Carregou esses últimos consigo até o banheiro, e depois pensou nas maravilhas que encontraria lá.

Primeiro, perguntou-se como se viraria sem vela ou lampião. Mas depois lembrou da luz elétrica no quarto de Ben… Quer dizer… De James, e procurou o local na parede perto da porta onde o dispositivo deveria estar. Encontrou o interruptor, moveu-o, e o banheiro se encheu de luz. Harry ficou surpreso com o que viu e explorou mais. A banheira era enorme, com tubos fixados nela. Água quente e fria correu para dentro dela com um simples toque. Ainda mais avançado do que seu próprio banheiro, que já era o que havia de mais moderno. A julgar pelo ímpeto com que a água saía dos tubos, sabia que tinha de ter uma força por trás disso, que não era a mera gravidade. A pia também estava limpa e cheia dágua. Ar quente saía de um registro na parte baixa da parede. Não cheirava à fumaça de madeira. Alguma outra coisa estava esquentando a água e a casa. A essência básica do dia-a-dia mudara drasticamente.

Encheu a banheira e ficou lá deitado por um longo tempo, enquanto tentava imaginar que outros avanços descobriria nessa nova era. Automóveis… Teriam se provado práticos ou foi uma moda passageira, como tantos de seus amigos prognosticaram? Teria essa nova geração da humanidade se livrado das doenças? Teriam conseguido a paz mundial? E essa mulher, Hermione, dona de uma casa cheia de maravilhas modernas e criando um filho sozinha. Seria isso comum hoje? Harry franziu a testa ao pensar nisso. Alguma coisa dizia a Harry que nada nela era comum.

Beijara-a. É verdade que estava delirando quando fez isso, mas não tanto que não conseguisse lembrar de cada instante do beijo. E a resposta sonolenta. A respiração suave em sua boca, as mãos espalmadas em seus ombros. Ela atiçara um fogo que há muito não sentia. Talvez nunca. Houvera paixão entre ele e Gina, mas suspeitava estar baseada mais em sua juventude e energia do que em qualquer outra coisa. Tinham pouco em comum. E, mais tarde, ele percebeu que não passara de uma mera diversão para ela. Gina não dava a mínima para ele, que era jovem, tinha pouco dinheiro e poucas perspectivas. Ela era casada com um homem rico, tinha uma posição social notória, e não podia colocar tudo em risco admitindo seus freqüentes casos. Muito menos admitir que ficara grávida de um deles.

Viajara para fora do país a fim de visitar uma tia. Pelo menos essa foi a história. Meses depois, Benjamin foi deixado na porta de Harry, com um bilhete prometendo que Harry estaria arruinado social e financeiramente se abrisse a boca sobre a mãe da criança. Nunca mais quis ver a criança nem o pai de novo.

Harry refletia que fora o melhor aprendizado que tivera. Ah, aprendera tudo sobre mulheres. Eram criaturas práticas. Nenhuma mulher se interessaria por um homem que não fosse rico, principalmente se fosse menos rico do que ela. Os interesses de Gina mudaram recentemente. Sem dúvida, devido ao fato de o marido rico ter morrido e deixado a maior parte de sua fortuna para um sobrinho. E nos anos entre esses acontecimentos, Harry adquiriu sua própria riqueza e posição social. Mas não estava mais interessado nela. Por um tempo usou as mulheres, como um dia fora usado por uma delas. Uma vez aprendido como funcionava o jogo, não teve mais desilusões sobre romance ou amor.

Talvez a amável Hermione tenha aprendido a lição também. ou talvez fosse uma viúva solitária. Embora a maioria das viúvas que Harry conhecera continuasse a usar a aliança de casamento.

Hermione. Linda, corajosa, apaixonada. Parecia um anjo. Mas beijava como uma mulher que estava há muito tempo sem um homem. Pensou que poderia resolver esse problema. Esses pensamentos o surpreenderam, já que desistira da vida mundana há bastante tempo. Mas estava há muito tempo sem o toque de uma mulher, e o dela era… inacreditável. Tinha três dias aqui, e pouco a fazer a não ser esperar.

Uma sedução bem planejada provavelmente ajudaria muito a convencê-la de que ele era quem dizia ser. Ou, pelo menos, a deixá-lo ficar.

Não podia acreditar nos pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. Seria isso mais algum efeito colateral da viagem no tempo o deixando confuso — ou era ela? Não importava. Achava que arranjara um meio mais simples de convencê-la.

Enquanto estava deitado lá, ouviu uma batida na porta seguida pela voz de Hermione.

— Você está decente?

Algum demônio despertou dentro dele e o fez responder:

— Pode entrar.

Talvez quisesse julgar suas reações, então poderia sondar o tipo de mulher com o qual estava lidando. Um teste, como muitos outros que fizera hoje. Ignorou a voz fraca em seu cérebro que dizia que essa teoria não era nada além de enganar a si mesmo. Essa mulher o atingira de um jeito que o perturbava muito mais do que queria admitir, até para si mesmo.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se, e ela entrou. Exceto por uma surpresa inicial, ela não mostrou nenhuma reação. Desviando o olhar, andou pelo banheiro e tirou grandes toalhas verde-esmeralda do armário, e um pequeno objeto de plástico rosa e uma lata de alguma coisa.

— Se estava tentando me chocar, escolheu a maneira errada. — Colocou a toalha e os outros itens perto da banheira e, sem olhar, virou-se para sair, ignorando-o.

— Hermione? — Ela parou, de costas para ele. Usava um robe agora, por cima da camisola. Mas aqueles cabelos ainda caíam soltos pelas costas, fazendo-o ansiar por passar as mãos neles. — O que é isso?

— Achei que ia querer fazer a barba. — Ainda estava de costas.

Franzindo a testa, Harry inclinou-se e pegou a coisa rosa.

— Essa coisinha é um aparelho de barbear? — Conseguia ver claramente, sob inspeção detalhada, que era exatamente isso.

— É claro que é.

Ele suspirou alto e alcançou o resultado esperado. Ela virou-se, mas manteve os olhos grudados em seu rosto.

— Poderia me mostrar como funciona? Mudaram drasticamente nos últimos cem anos.

Os olhos dela estreitaram-se ao procurar os dele, e ele tentava ao máximo esconder sua travessura. Ele começou a levantar.

— Fique onde está — ordenou ela.

— Vou precisar de um espelho…

— Não se eu fizer a sua barba. — Então ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira, pegou uma das toalhas e deu a ele. — Cubra-se.

— E molhar essa linda toalha?

Olhando com cara feia para ele, Hermione jogou a toalha ia água, de forma que caiu bem no colo dele, sem dúvida cobrindo as partes da anatomia dele que ela preferia não ver. Então pegou a lata, sacudiu e apertou um botão no topo. Espuma branca jorrou do bico para a mão dela. Harry sentiu os olhos arregalarem. Então ela inclinou-se e passou a espuma no rosto dele. O toque dela era quente e trêmulo, e tão bom que ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou.

Quando terminou, ela mergulhou as mãos na água para enxaguá-las. As pontas dos dedos encostaram-se à coxa dele, e ele percebeu que aquelas funções do corpo não tinham sido afetadas pelos efeitos colaterais da viagem no tempo. Esperava que ela não percebesse a mudança na forma escondida embaixo da toalha.

— Agora, é só pegar o aparelho de barbear e… — Ela demonstrou passando a lâmina com cuidado pelo rosto dele. — Assim, viu?

— Hum, hum — respondeu ele. Então abriu os olhos e encontrou-a olhando feio para ele. — Quer dizer, sim, claro. Mas… E se eu me cortar?

— Se você é quem diz ser, então já lidou com problemas bem maiores no seu tempo. E se pode lidar com eles, pode lidar com isso. — Ela deixou o barbeador na borda da banheira e levantou-se para sair.

— Sou quem digo ser. E você vai acreditar antes do café da manhã. Prometo.

Ela olhou para ele, e dessa vez seus olhos a traíram, descendo e olhando para o peito e para a barriga. Às pressas, virou-se e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta com firmeza.

Hermione encostou-se na porta do banheiro e tentou controlar a respiração. Quem quer que fosse, o lunático na banheira era inacreditável. E isso o tornava perigoso. Quanto antes ele saísse da casa dela, melhor. Fechou os olhos, mas a imagem do peito musculoso e molhado voltava a sua cabeça.

— Quanto antes, melhor — murmurou ela e desceu para começar a preparar o café da manhã.

Quando já tinha feito o café e colocado os pãezinhos preferidos de James no forno, Hermione subiu para acordar o filho. Mas James não estava mais na cama quando ela entrou no quarto. Por um segundo, a ausência dele a deixou alerta. E então escutou os ruídos do Nintendo vindos do início do corredor. Enquanto se vestia, olhava para o retrato que estava pendurado na parede acima de sua cama… Então ficou parada, mergulhada naqueles olhos do retrato. O inventor. O viajante do tempo. Saíra diretamente de um romance de Júlio Verne e aterrissara no meio de sua vida.

Ou, então, o homem que de alguma forma se transformara em seu hóspede conquistaria sua confiança. No mínimo, isso era perturbador. A coincidência disso. Ele parecia tanto o homem do retrato. Até as roupas…

Mas é claro que era impossível. Mas ainda assim, algo sobre aquele homem mexia com ela. Queria ajudá-lo. E hoje faria isso. Tentaria convencê-lo a deixar que o levasse a um médico. Talvez tenha levado uma pancada na cabeça, ou algo assim.

Não avisara Harry para não contar a James de onde achava vir, ou quem pensava ser, e deveria ter avisado. Deus, podia imaginar a chamada que levaria quando James começasse a contar essa história para os amigos da escola. Além disso, isso só o confundiria. Era muito jovem para entender um conceito desses, mesmo sendo mais inteligente do que a média.

Terminou de se vestir e foi até a porta de James, e ficou olhando por um instante. James estava de pé perto da escrivaninha rindo copiosamente enquanto o homem que dizia ser Harry Potter, o gênio, manejava o controle e levava o pequeno Mário na tela direto para um penhasco e para o esquecimento.

— Não se sinta mal — disse Hermione. — Tenho tentado há meses e ainda não consegui passar da fase dois.

Ambos se voltaram para ela e estavam sorrindo. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam com espanto.

— Isso é impressionante!

— E vicia. Tome cuidado ou vai se ver grudado nessa coisa como uma mosca em uma teia de aranha. — O sorriso dele se abriu e ela prendeu a respiração. Limpo e barbeado, ele era ainda mais lindo. Principalmente quando sorria. Sua mente escolheu aquele momento para lembrar daquela boca a beijando na noite passada, e logo desviou os olhos. Tarde demais, porém. Ele percebera. Ela viu o modo que o olhar dele desceu até seus lábios. E sentiu o ar entre eles pesar.

— James, o que eu disse sobre Nintendo antes do café da manhã?

— Eu sei, mãe. Mas Harry nunca viu nada parecido com isso. Viu, Harry?

— Com certeza, não.

— Mãe, eles não tinham nem televisão em 1897. — Ela fez uma careta e lançou um olhar para ele:

— Você não contou para ele…

— Ele percebeu tudo sozinho. É claro que fez muitas suposições. Pelo que lembro, a primeira foi se eu era um viajante de outro planeta. Depois, se eu era um fantasma. E, por último, se eu era um… Como você chamou, James?

— Um policial do tempo — respondeu James.

— Sabia que não devia ter deixado você alugar aquele filme do Van Damme.

— Hermione, honestamente — disse Harry. — Sua linguagem —

— O café estará pronto em quinze minutos. Estejam lá.

— Estaremos, mãe.

Ela olhou para os dois, questionando se era seguro deixar James sozinho com esse homem, delirante como estava.

— Não vá ainda, Hermione — disse Harry colocando o controle no chão e levantando. — Tenho algo para lhe mostrar. — Foi até a cama, pegou a bolsa, desafivelou-a e enfiou a mão. Tirou um jornal e se virou para encará-la, segurando-o.

— Prometi que provaria quem sou antes do café da manhã. Vamos lá, pegue.

Hermione deu um passo à frente e pegou o jornal. Era tão novo que ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro da tinta. O Rockwell Sentinel, 31 de agosto de 1897.

Ela piscou e olhou para ele. James esquecera completamente o jogo e estava bem ao seu lado.

— Uau! É verdade mesmo — disse ele espantado.

— James, essas coisas podem ser feitas por encomenda. Você sabe disso. — Os olhos dela encontraram os de Harry.

— Sinto muito, mas isso não é suficiente.

— Achei que não seria. Felizmente, tenho mais. — Chegou mais perto, virou-a levemente, apontando. — Tem uma tábua solta, a quarta a partir daquela parede. Embaixo dela está o meu diário. Anotações que guardo do trabalho que estava fazendo. Coloco-as lá para protegê-las. A minha área é muito competitiva, nem todos são honestos. As anotações estão lá, com exceção de uma página, que rasguei para trazer comigo. Anotações e desenhos que eu usaria se o aparelho precisasse de ajustes ou consertos.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para a tábua.

— Vamos olhar. Precisamos tirar seu ceticismo do caminho para que eu possa continuar.

— Olhe, mãe — implorou James. — Ele está falando a verdade.

Hermione foi em direção ao lugar indicado. Abaixou-se, pressionou a tábua solta com as mãos, respirando entrecortado, soltou quando ela se moveu. Olhou para ele e, então, tentou puxar a tábua.

— Se me permite. — Harry abaixou-se ao lado dela e puxou a ponta da tábua até que levantasse uns poucos centímetros. Segurou-a assim enquanto ela passava as mãos por debaixo e tirava um diário pesado com encadernação de couro, que colocou no colo ao sentar-se no chão.

— Não posso acreditar…

— Você tem de acreditar, Hermione. Por favor, abra-o. Veja. Ela limpou a poeira da capa de couro e abriu o livro. As páginas estavam amareladas do tempo. Mas ainda era possível ler o que estava escrito. Ela balançou a cabeça, demonstrando espanto.

— Encontre o ponto onde uma página esteja faltando.

Hermione concordou e virou as páginas rapidamente, sendo cuidadosa com elas devido à condição frágil. Encontraram o lugar onde pontas amareladas e rasgadas era só o que restava, e olhou nos olhos dele. Harry puxou uma página do bolso, alisou-a e entregou a ela. Estava branca, nítida e nova. Pegou a página, olhou para ela questionando-se, e então a colocou contra o lugar amarelado e rasgado no livro.

E as pontas encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Examinou as páginas e percebeu que a caligrafia era idêntica.

— Meu Deus — sussurrou ela. — É verdade.

Suas mãos, que ainda seguravam o livro, começaram a tremer.

— Sinto muito por assustá-la desse jeito. Mas tinha de convencê-la a me deixar ficar. Trabalhar aqui até descobrir o que deu errado no experimento tenho de voltar.

— Para salvar seu filho.

— Isso. Tenho de evitar que ele morra. Se puder voltar para uma época antes de Benjamin ser exposto ao vírus, posso tirá-lo de lá. Ele não ficará doente e não morrerá. E tenho de fazer isso aqui, neste quarto.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, e começou a perceber que estava acreditando naquele homem. Chocada com o que ele dizia, mas ainda acreditando.

— Existe algo aqui, alguma força, algum tipo de dobra no tecido do tempo, como disse antes. Meu aparelho abre esse portal e me permite viajar através dele. Já tentei abrir o portal de outros lugares, do lado de fora, no solo, em outros quartos. Não funciona. Só aqui. Neste quarto.

Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

— E devo admitir que existe a possibilidade de o portal ser limitado. Que minha viagem só me levará de volta a minha própria época. Talvez só volte para presenciar a morte de meu filho e não consiga fazer nada.

Ele pareceu surpreso ao olhar para Hermione e ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

— Não sei o que faria se perdesse James. Acho que isso acabaria comigo.

— Então você entende o quanto isso é importante para mim

— E claro que entendo. Sou mãe. Como poderia não entender?

— Então…

Hermione molhou os lábios, tomou fôlego e depois viu o apelo nos olhos de James, o mesmo que tinha nos olhos de Harry.

— Tudo bem. Pode ficar, por quanto tempo precisar. Ele suspirou, cada músculo do corpo relaxando de uma só vez, enquanto a tensão sumia.

— Obrigado. Não é suficiente, eu sei, mas… — Ele balançou a cabeça, como se as palavras lhe escapassem. — Obrigado.

Hermione levantou-se e entregou o jornal para ele.

— Só espero que você consiga fazer isso… Quero dizer, voltar o suficiente.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto a agonia de um possível fracasso tomava conta dele.

— Tenho de conseguir.

— Talvez não — disse James rapidamente. — O que foi que matou seu filho, Harry?

Ele suspirou.

— Febre quinaria.

James abriu um sorriso forçado, mas o coração de Hermione quase parou. Esquecera. Meu Deus, como pôde esquecer? Segurou o braço de James para impedi-lo.

— James, não…

— Temos a cura para isso agora. Não precisa se preocupar em tentar voltar para a época antes de Benjamin ficar doente. Só precisamos arranjar o remédio para você, aí vai conseguir deixá-lo bom de novo.

Ele encarou James. E então o agarrou e abraçou com força.

Hermione ficou lá, parada, observando os dois e tentando respirar, embora sentisse o peito apertado e pesado. Sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer. Tinha de impedir Harry de salvar seu filho doente.

Porque se fizesse isso, existia a chance de perder o seu.


	4. O carro e a fofoca

**srta ally** : Hahaha, obrigada srta ally,  
prometo não demorar para postar os próximos capitulos.  
Continue lendo!

**Silvinha Potter**: A situação dela é mais dificil do que decidir se ajuda ou não,  
como vai ser mostrado nesse capitulo. Mas o final, é com certeza o melhor,  
por isso continue lendo! Obrigada pelo comentário, quando eu li a história  
pela primeira vez fiquei nessa mesma dúvida! hahaha

**Harryminhavida** : As minhas adaptações são as mais românticas e bonitas hahahaha,  
eu sempre gostei de ler coisas que me alegrassem e me emocionassem,  
por isso a escolha dessas adaptações. Fico feliz que goste também!  
Você sabe? Eu sou burrinha, porque quase no fim da história eu ainda comia minhas unhas  
de nervosismo para saber um jeito deles serem "felizes para sempre" hahahahaha. Obrigada!

**Bela Evans Potter **: Obrigada Bela! E meu pensamento é o mesmo que o teu,  
por que não aparece um desses no meu quarto? ou cozinha, banheiro, sala, qualquer lugar!  
hahahahaha Continue lendo que com certeza vc vai gostar!

* * *

Bom gente, como vcs vão ler nesse capitulo, a situação de Hermione é a mais complicada possível!  
Será que vai dar tudo certo?  
Será que alguma coisa vai alterar no futuro se for alterada no passado?  
E será que eles vão ter chances de ficar juntos?  
Continuem lendo que não vão se arrepender, e muito romance pra vocês!

* * *

_Capítulo III __– The car and the gossip...  
_

Ela deixou-os. Não podia fazer nada. Não agora com James lá, ouvindo cada palavra. Teria três dias para evitar que Harry voltasse para o passado e curasse o filho enfermo.

Meu Deus! Devia ser algum tipo de monstro para estar pensando dessa maneira! Como podia? Mas James… Era tudo para ela. Tudo que tinha, tudo que sempre quisera. Se o perdesse…

Enxugou uma lágrima dos olhos e disse a si mesma que estava certa. A morte de Ben salvara inúmeras vidas. Era para ser assim, por mais dolorosa que fosse essa realidade, estava lá. Tinha de ser assim. Não se pode simplesmente dar uma volta e alterar a história.

Mordeu o lábio trêmulo. Talvez tivesse outro modo…

Droga, ficaria louca pensando nisso. Pensar na magnitude de tudo isso, nas ramificações, na impossibilidade a deixava tonta.

Resolveu concentrar-se em tirar os pãezinhos do forno e colocar à mesa. Tinha tempo. Três dias. Por enquanto, só tinha de sobreviver ao café da manhã.

James e Harry apareceram na cozinha pouco depois, e Hermione ficou aliviada ao ver que James tomara banho e trocara de roupa. Serviu pãezinhos e ovos mexidos, e ao pegar a vitamina diária de James, decidiu que Harry também poderia tomar uma.

Ele pegou o pequeno comprimido da mão dela e o olhou.

— Você ainda não está completamente bom. E um suplemento vitamínico. Vai lhe fazer bem. — Ele deu de ombros e engoliu o comprimido junto com suco de laranja.

Durante todo o tempo em que ele comeu, Hermione notou o olhar curioso que lançava para a cozinha, para os eletrodomésticos, para a luz, para o microondas. Ele estava repleto de dúvidas, ela sabia. Mas ele continuou olhando para ela, e apesar de ela tentar esconder a preocupação, sabia que devia transparecer em seus olhos. Já que os dele estavam sondando e questionando. Ela evitou o olhar perturbador dele, andando pela cozinha, pegando manteiga para os pãezinhos, enchendo as xícaras de café e os copos de suco antes de estarem pela metade.

— Hermione — disse ele, quando ela finalmente não tinha mais o que fazer e sentou-se para comer. — Tem alguma coisa errada? Você pensou duas vezes sobre me deixar ficar?

E então um carro entrou na rua e parou perto da loja, a salvando de ter de responder. Não podia dizer para ele. Ainda não, e certamente não poderia fazer isso na frente de James. Precisava falar com ele quando estivessem sozinhos e só depois de ter encontrado as palavras certas para convencê-lo de desistir dessa idéia insana.

— Tenho de… — começou ela, mas as palavras fugiram porque Harry estava em pé, correndo para a porta e observando o carro com espanto.

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir ao segui-lo.

— É um carro. Um automóvel. Eles… — A buzina tocou. — Ih, Harry, tenho uma cliente impaciente para atender. A explicação vai ter de esperar até mais tarde.

— Pode ir, mãe. Nós ficaremos bem. — James veio para o lado de Harry e olhou para ele: — Você já viu carro antes, certo?

Harry assentiu, o olhar ainda fixo no mais recente modelo de Cadilac parado ali na frente.

— Mas nenhum como esse.

Hermione suspirou. Não tinha tempo para perder. Passou por eles, pela porta e desceu a rua até a loja que ficava no final. Sabia, desde que vira o passageiro do carro, que seria uma longa visita. Isabelle Curry, a bibliotecária e fofoqueira de plantão da cidade. Felizmente, também era uma ávida colecionadora de antigüidades. Uma boa, porém fatigante, cliente.

— Dai-me forças — murmurou Hermione, colando um sorriso no rosto.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxx)

— Impressionante — disse Harry, passando a mão pelo automóvel vermelho, liso e brilhante, examinando através do pára-brisa. — O vidro é escurecido.

— Para o sol não bater nos olhos — explicou James. — Por que você não entra, Harry? A Sra. Curry não vai ligar. Ela é legal.

— Acho que… — Harry parou de falar quando James abriu a porta, o deixando ver melhor a parte de dentro da máquina. Não conseguiu se deter. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e passou a mão pelo tecido macio dos assentos. Aí levou um susto quando James abriu a porta do outro lado e pulou para dentro.

— Vamos. Vou mostrar como funciona.

— James, provavelmente não é…

— Olhe — disse James, apontando. — Tem um rádio com CD player para ouvir música enquanto dirige.

James mexeu em algumas teclas no volante e depois apertou um botão. Música alta, ou pelo menos alguma coisa vagamente parecida, inundou o veículo.

Assustado, Harry entrou no carro, sentou-se atrás do volante, ignorando os sons ensurdecedores.

— É muito fácil dirigir — disse James bem alto. — Até eu sei.

— Você?

— Claro. Fico olhando a minha mãe.

— Sua mãe possui um automóvel?

— Claro, como você acha que vamos aos lugares? Está na garagem, lá. — Ele apontou e Harry notou o pequeno anexo perto de onde o pônei costumava ficar. — Olhe, é fácil. Primeiro, você vira a chave, assim…

James virou a chave e o veículo ligou. Harry sentiu um sorriso abrir em seu rosto enquanto a vibração do motor se espalhava por seu corpo suavemente, eficiente e silencioso. Muito diferente dos autos que dirigira.

— Depois você move essa alavanca aqui — continuava James excitado com o papel de professor. — Pisa naquele pedal para andar e no outro para parar. Simples.

— Sem engasgar? Sem embreagem?

— Isso. — Os olhos de James vislumbraram um brilho travesso. — Quer tentar?

Harry mordeu o lábio, verdadeiramente dividido. Por um lado, essa máquina não era dele e não tinha o direito de testá-la. Por outro… Ah, que maravilha era isso! Mal conseguia conter a excitação que o dominava.

A decisão escapuliu de suas mãos um segundo depois, quando James puxou a marcha e o carro deu uma guinada para trás. A traseira do carro estava virada para a casa de hóspedes, no final do caminho, e Harry mal conseguiu manejar o volante e alterar a direção a tempo de desviar da casa. Ele pisou no pedal que achava que deveria parar a coisa, mas, em vez disso, foi mais rápido.

— Maldito! — exclamou, pilotando loucamente enquanto o carro corria para trás pela grama.

— Passei a marcha errada! — gritou James, puxando a alavanca. Houve um som horrível. O veículo deu um solavanco, de repente mudando de direção e indo para frente.

Hermione e uma mulher troncuda e cheia de jóias saíram da casa de hóspedes. As duas sacudiram os braços e gritaram, embora Harry não conseguisse escutar o que diziam por causa da música alta latejando em seus ouvidos e da gargalhada nervosa de James. O carro saiu da grama, indo em direção às duas, que se separaram deixando o carro passar entre elas. Harry olhou por cima dos ombros e viu a mulher mais velha levantando-se do chão. Pelas feições, estava, no mínimo, furiosa.

Ele tentou o outro pedal, e o carro parou tão repentinamente que teve de agarrar o menino para que não fosse jogado para frente e batesse com a cabeça. Não ousava tirar o pé daquele pedal. Embora, quando as duas mulheres vieram correndo em sua direção, tenha ficado tentado a tirar o pé para uma fuga rápida.

Hermione chegou ao carro primeiro, abriu a porta e passou por cima dele para mexer na alavanca mais uma vez. Com um rápido movimento do pulso, virou a chave e gritou para eles saírem do carro quando o motor desligou.

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — gritou ela olhando para Harry. Então seus olhos amoleceram ao se virar para o filho. — Meu amor, você está bem?

— Claro, mãe. Só estava mostrando para Harry como se dirige. Mas ele não é muito bom nisso, né?

A outra mulher só chegara depois, ofegante e com o rosto vermelho.

— Quem é essa pessoa, e o que está fazendo no meu carro?

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Curry — disse Hermione calmamente, virando-se para a mulher. — Nenhum dano. O carro está perfeito, viu?

James saiu do carro, e Harry achou que seria uma boa idéia fazer o mesmo. Estava muito envergonhado.

— Foi culpa minha — disse James, dando a volta no carro. — Quis tentar dirigir seu carro, Sra. Curry. Achava que sabia. Se Harry não tivesse pulado para dentro e parado o carro, não sei o que teria feito.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e encarou o filho.

— James Nicholas Granger, você sabe melhor…

— Meu Deus! — disse a Sra. Curry, indo até James e o abraçando contra sua barriga farta até que Harry suspeitasse que o menino fosse sufocar. — Pobre menino. Deve ter ficado com tanto medo. Oh, Hermione, você não deve puni-lo por isso. Meninos sempre serão meninos. Eu nunca poderia ter deixado as chaves na ignição com um menino da idade dele por perto. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Ela soltou James, que deu um sorriso angelical para a mãe. E então Harry se encontrou sendo abraçado pela onipresente Sra. Curry.

— E você! — falou ela, o apertando tanto até parecer que estouraria. — Um herói de verdade. Correndo atrás do carro e pulando para dentro para salvar um menino! Que coragem!

— Obrigado — tentou dizer ele, mas as palavras ficaram sufocadas pelo abraço.

Ela o soltou, radiante.

— Hermione, não vai me apresentar a esse super-homem moderno?

Disfarçando a raiva, Hermione disse:

— Claro, Isabelle Curry, este é Harry P… — mordeu o lábio.

— Potter — terminou Harry automaticamente. Hermione arregalou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar que faria murchar uma alface fresca. — Hã, terceiro — acrescentou ele.

Isabelle piscou.

— E claro! Reconheceria você em qualquer lugar. Faz idéia da semelhança com seu avô?

— Já me falaram que é extraordinária — disse Harry.

— Tenho de concordar. O que o traz a Rockwell, Sr. Potter? — Harry franziu a testa, procurando uma desculpa.

— Ele é… Está traçando a árvore genealógica da família — disse Hermione rapidamente.

— Isso, estava ansioso para ver como a casa do meu… avô estaria hoje.

— É claro que sim — disse Isabelle. — Onde vai ficar enquanto estiver por aqui, Harry?

— Aqui — respondeu ele.

Os olhos de Hermione o metralharam.

— Aqui? — repetiu Isabelle. A animação terminou e algo mais se colocou em seu lugar nos olhos dela enquanto olhava de Hermione para ele. — Com Hermione?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, colocando a mão na testa.

— Bem, isso não é… Legal? — disse Isabelle. Virou-se Para Hermione, mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, o sorriso saiu dos lábios de Isabelle. — Tenho de ir agora, você sabe, muito o que fazer. — Esticou a mão para Hermione. — As chaves, querida.

Hermione as entregou e olhou enquanto Isabelle entrava no carro e o ligava. A mulher se assustou quando a música alta tocou e apertou um botão para desligá-lo. Um segundo depois, já se fora, espalhando poeira pelo caminho.

Hermione puxou o cabelo para trás com as duas mãos, inclinando a cabeça para cima.

— Nem sei por onde começar.

— Peço desculpas, Hermione — disse Harry. — Fiquei tão intrigado com o automóvel que fui insensato.

— Você não vai chegar nem perto de um carro de novo, a não ser que eu esteja com você. Entendeu?

Ele concordou, mas não pôde evitar um sorrisinho por causa da raiva dela.

— E você — disse ela para o filho. — Você mentiu para a Sra. Curry. Quantas vezes já conversamos sobre honestidade?

— Bem, mãe, não podia falar a verdade. Que Harry não sabia dirigir porque veio de outro tempo e tudo mais. Ela não acreditaria.

— Você… — Hermione olhou para Harry impotente. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Além disso, você também mentiu para ela — disse James.

— Bem, é verdade, mas… James, eu… — E finalmente balançou a cabeça. — Está certo, eu também menti, e isso foi errado. Infelizmente, eu tive de…

— Então em vez de nunca mentir, devemos nunca mentir a não ser que seja necessário? — perguntou James.

A inteligência do menino era estarrecedora. E Harry sabia que só estava implicando com a mãe agora. Felizmente, Hermione também sabia disso. Era possível perceber pelo modo como estreitou os olhos. Ela se abaixou e segurou os ombros do filho:

— Podem existir ocasiões em que você precise mentir para outra pessoa, principalmente se estiver fazendo isso para evitar que alguém se machuque ou que algum problema muito maior aconteça, ou porque sabe que ninguém vai acreditar mesmo. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, você vai ter de mentir para mim. Entendeu? Não importa o que me disser, vou acreditar em você. Então, nunca vai precisar esconder a verdade de mim, viu?

— Certo, mãe.

— Que bom.

— Posso ir andar de bicicleta agora?

Ela assentiu, e ele saiu correndo em direção aos fundos da casa.

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

— O que você está olhando? — perguntou ela quando encontrou os olhos dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Seu filho tem muita sorte de ter você como mãe, Hermione. — Um rubor subiu pelo pescoço dela e se espalhou por todo o rosto. Harry resistiu à tentação de tocá-la e sentir o seu calor.

Ela piscou, talvez um pouco confusa.

— Elogios não vão livrar você dessa, Harry. Você estragou tudo.

— A Sra. Curry vai esquecer disso.

— Claro que vai, mas não antes de contar para todos na cidade que eu sou uma sem-vergonha que arranjei um gato e o estou exibindo por aí na frente do meu inocente filho.

— Um gato? — perguntou ele.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não foi bem isso que disse.

— Eu ouvi bem, você disse gato.

— Minha reputação está arruinada. Provavelmente vai me achar uma mãe incapaz.

— Você acha que a Sra. Curry acredita que estamos…

— Fazendo sexo? — completou ela, e Harry ficou admirado pela maneira casual com que ela falou essas palavras. — É claro que acha. O que mais poderia pensar?

— Não consigo entender por que ela chegaria a tal conclusão tão drástica.

— Dê uma olhada no espelho, Harry. A Sra. Curry não é insensível do pescoço para baixo, nem cega, nem gay. Provavelmente tem certeza de que eu também não sou nada disso. Deus, espero que não saia no Rockwell Daily Star: _"Solteirona Local Vivendo em Pecado. Leia tudo sobre isso!"_

Harry se segurou para não rir. Ela estava realmente chateada com a mancha que ele causara em sua reputação. Sendo que era difícil de se concentrar nisso, pois tinha quase certeza de que ela acabara de dizer que ele era atraente. A não ser que tenha entendido errado.

— A fofoca não mudou muito, não é mesmo?

— Nada mudou nessa pequena cidade, Harry. Em qualquer outro lugar, não faria diferença se eu trocasse de homem todo dia. Ninguém ligaria. Mas aqui temos Isabelle Curry, a resposta de Rockwell à moralidade moderna, e o parceiro dela, pastor McDermott. E os dois também fazem parte da diretoria da escola.

— Sinto muito. Talvez possamos dizer que eu aluguei um quarto na sua casa ou…

— Ninguém acreditaria, Harry.

Harry suspirou, sentia muito por estar causando a Hermione tal problema.

— Acho que o melhor que posso fazer é conseguir esse miraculoso remédio assim que possível e pegar meu caminho. Com certeza a sua reputação pode sobreviver a meros três dias vivendo em pecado, não pode? Enquanto isso, Hermione, seria melhor se eu ficasse aqui na casa de hóspedes?

— Não é mais uma casa de hóspedes.

Harry passou seu olhar de Hermione para a casa de hóspedes. Agora prateleiras de uma loja se alinhavam perto das janelas, e em uma placa acima estava escrito "Velhos Tempos — Antigüidades Finas e Peças para Colecionadores".

— Gostaria de ver? — perguntou ela gentilmente. E apesar de saber que já deveria ter começado sua busca pelo novo remédio, Harry se viu concordando. Alguns minutos não faria diferença.

— Gostaria — disse ele. — Gostaria muito.

O sorriso que tocou os lábios dela e o brilho no olhar disse a Harry que esse pequeno negócio significava muito para ela. E que tinha orgulho dele. Ela o acompanhou pela porta da frente, e Harry não reconheceu o lugar. Todo ele havia sido modificado, paredes demolidas. Agora era apenas um cômodo grande, com um balcão comprido ao longo da parte de trás, e muitas prateleiras. Tinham tantos itens nelas que nem dava para enumerar. Bules, pratos, bugigangas, caixas de música. Tinha uma seção inteira de livros e outra com peças de arte. E havia um canto sem prateleiras onde estavam vários móveis que tinham sido limpos e polidos até brilharem. Uma cadeira de balanço de carvalho. Uma máquina de costura. Um pedestal.

Cada item na loja tinha uma etiqueta com um preço pendurada. E no balcão havia uma grande caixa registradora que, obviamente, era do tempo dele. Harry duvidava que reconhecesse uma moderna.

— O mínimo que posso dizer é que estou impressionado. Uma mulher estabelecendo e administrando seu próprio negócio. Dona de uma casa e de um automóvel. Criando um filho sozinha.

Ela balançou a mão e disse:

— Não fique impressionado até que eu ganhe dinheiro suficiente para expandir.

— Você está tendo problemas financeiros? — Ela sorriu para ele.

— Harry, minha família é uma das mais ricas do país. Tenho investimentos e ações que poderiam comprar a lua.

— Não entendo. Por que…

— Cresci em Minneapolis, morando na mansão do meu pai. Muitos empregados. Mais roupas do que eu podia vestir em um ano. Carros, escolas particulares e dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro.

— E?

— E eu odiava isso. Harry, a empresa Granger é um monstro. Minha família acha que está conduzindo os negócios, mas a verdade é que são os negócios que a estão conduzindo. Meu pai tem tanto ciúme do meu tio Jake que eles praticamente não conseguem conversar sem discutir. E eles são irmãos. Minha mãe só pensa em dinheiro e em como conseguir mais. Não quero participar disso. Não é para mim, e principalmente não é para James.

Ela deu de ombros e passou ao lado dele, os olhos sonhadores examinando cada canto da loja.

— Sempre fui a antiquada. Minha avó me conhecia. Mais do que eu podia imaginar. Quando ela morreu, deixou esta casa para mim. Então saí de casa para vir para cá e tentar levar uma vida mais simples. — Ela olhou para ele e abriu um sorriso. — E em vez disso, encontrei um inventor que viaja no tempo.

— O que não é exatamente simples — disse Harry. — Estou impressionado de você se achar antiquada. Para mim, você é o oposto. Forte. Independente. Com opiniões próprias. Tudo que eu sempre… — interrompeu o que estava falando quando percebeu que ia falar "quis". — Tudo que sempre achei moderno — disse ele.

Era verdade tudo o que vinha pensando, percebeu, um pouco surpreso. Tivera sua parcela de mulheres desde que Gina partira seu coração. Mas desde então, sempre zombara de seus modos dóceis e risadinhas insípidas. Suas maneiras educadas e falsa timidez. A constante busca por maridos ricos. Bem no fundo, sempre desejara uma mulher moderna. Uma que tivesse suas próprias opiniões e que não fosse subserviente a nenhum homem. Não queria uma mulher fraca, indefesa, infantil, mas sim uma mulher como… Como Hermione.

Não que quisesse uma mulher presa a ele. Nem mesmo uma como ela. Não, aprendera muito bem a lição. Mas só de conhecer uma. Estar perto dela…

— Talvez eu seja moderna para os padrões do século XIX, Harry. Mas para o século XX, sou aquela que ficou parada no tempo.

Harry respirou fundo e soltou lentamente.

— Fale-me sobre… o pai de James.

Hermione levantou a cabeça depressa. As sobrancelhas juntas.

— Não.

— Não quis me intrometer, Hermione. Só estava me perguntando como uma moça tão antiquada conseguia…

— Eu deveria estar arrumando os livros — disse ela. — Por que não entra e termina o café da manhã?

Ele tocara em um assunto delicado. Tudo bem. Prometeu a si mesmo que não faria mais isso. Embora, por alguma razão, estivesse curiosíssimo para saber sobre o homem que engravidara Hermione.

— Acho que vou — disse ele. Esforçou-se para tirar os olhos dela, virou e saiu da loja.

— Almoçamos ao meio-dia — disse ela, enquanto ele saía. Ele assentiu e fechou a porta.

Hermione teve mais clientes essa manhã do que tivera desde que abrira a loja. Alguns deles até compraram alguma coisa. Estava convencida de que os outros vieram para ver se conseguiam dar uma olhada no homem que Isabelle Curry sem dúvida falara a respeito. O homem que estava vivendo em pecado com uma mãe solteira. Droga. Já fora difícil o bastante ver a especulação nos olhos deles quando chegou à cidade. Todos queriam saber onde estava seu marido. A maioria perguntava mesmo, e apenas alguns poucos eram mais sutis. Não os culpava por serem curiosos. Ela se mudara para o meio da sociedade organizada e antiquada deles, e eles queriam saber que tipo de pessoa ela era.

Deus, agora eles provavelmente acham que sabem.

— Preciso de um quadro-negro — disse Harry.

— Tem um no sótão — respondeu James.

Harry levantou a cabeça. Estava murmurando para si mesmo, inconsciente da presença de James no quarto. Instalara-se em uma pequena mesa no quarto dele. As ferramentas que trouxera estavam espalhadas à sua volta na mesa. O aparelho também estava lá. Sem a tampa protetora, com sua parte interior exposta, enquanto ele se certificava de que não tinha sido danificada ao passar pelo portal. O diário com suas anotações estava aberto, e uma caneta moderna estava ao lado. Harry já enchera três páginas com anotações sobre a viagem.

— James, estou tendo problemas com a linguagem de vocês. Diga para mim, o que significa quando uma mulher se refere a um homem como um, hã, gato?

James abriu um sorriso.

— Significa que ele é bonito.

Harry percebeu que levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto.

— Bonito?

— Muuuuuito bonito. Minha mãe chamou você de gato?

— Eh… Não. Claro que não. Na verdade, li em um livro. — Harry sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Então Hermione o achava… bonito. Muuuuito bonito. Não era uma grande revelação. E certamente não deveria ser tão prazeroso confirmar o que já suspeitava.

— Você falou sobre o sótão? — disse ele, em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Isso — respondeu James. — Tem um monte de coisa lá. Um cofre grande e alguns móveis antigos. Mas não sei por que você precisa de um quadro-negro.

— Ah, meu cofre. — Harry franziu a testa. Sem dúvida tudo que estava lá dentro não tem mais valor hoje em dia. E ocorreu a ele que, pela segunda vez na vida, estava desejando uma mulher muito mais rica do que ele. Esse pensamento o preocupou mais do que devia. — O quadro-negro. Preciso para meus cálculos. Meu trabalho envolve problemas matemáticos complicados e é mais fácil solucioná-los se tiver… — Sua voz sumiu quando viu James afastar-se e abrir uma gaveta.

— Por que não usa isso? — Mostrou a Harry uma pequena caixa, um pouco menor e mais fina do que seu aparelho.

— O que…?

— E uma calculadora — explicou James, virando-a para que Harry pudesse ver a pequena tela. Depois apertou os botões numerados. — Olhe isso, 153 vezes 45, dividido por 56,9, mais 2. Igual a… — Pressionou o botão com um sinal de igual e mostrou a caixa para Harry.

Mostrava 123,0017574. Harry balançou a cabeça devagar e virou para a mesa, fazendo rapidamente a conta em um pedaço de papel. Por incrível que pareça, alcançou o mesmo resultado.

— Vai ser muito mais rápido assim — disse James, colocando a calculadora ao lado do diário de Harry. — Sinto muito pelo Benjamin. — James puxou uma cadeira, bem ao lado de Harry, e sentou-se.

Um enorme nó se formou na garganta de Harry ao se lembrar de como Ben costumava trabalhar ao seu lado antes de ficar muito fraco. Foi quando Harry levara a mesa e as ferramentas para o quarto do filho. Assim poderiam trabalhar juntos como antes.

— Quero ajudar — disse James.

Harry piscou os olhos marejados e acariciou o cabelo do menino.

— Você é um bom rapaz, James. Mas não sei o que pode fazer.

— Mais do que imagina. — James girou a cadeira em que estava sentado e arrastou suas rodinhas, parando na outra mesa. — Você ainda não viu meu computador.

— Outra maravilha moderna? — James assentiu e ligou um botão.

— Tenho um modem. Podemos falar com cientistas de todo o mundo, baixar todo tipo de informações. E você pode colocar seus números aqui e tentar fazer mudanças antes de experimentar na máquina de verdade. Assim, consegue saber se alguma coisa vai funcionar antes de fazê-la

Harry colocou uma das mãos sobre a mesa, piscando rapidamente.

— Essa máquina… Pode fazer isso tudo?

— Pode — disse James, sorrindo.

— Todas as crianças desse século são tão inteligentes quanto você, James?

— Não. Acham que eu sou superdotado.

Harry assentiu e trouxe sua cadeira para perto da de James.

— Bem, é uma coisa boa. Decididamente, estou começando a me sentir inculto. Parece que esse seu equipamento pode economizar muito do meu tempo. Então… Vai me ensinar?

James concordou, e para Harry pareceu que a coluna do menino ficou maior e mais ereta. Harry observava e escutava enquanto James explicava a máquina. Parte dele desejava poder desmontar aquela maravilha para ver o que tinha dentro, o que a fazia funcionar. Mas não podia correr o risco de quebrá-la. Já que sabia que ela diminuiria consideravelmente o tempo de pesquisa. Se tivesse tido acesso a isso em seu tempo…

Talvez pudesse encontrar um jeito de evitar os efeitos colaterais antes de voltar ao passado. Ou mesmo um modo de acelerar o processo de recarga. E voltar para o filho o quanto antes.

Hermione os encontrou juntos no quarto, vidrados no computador, e ficou lá parada, observando enquanto Harry lentamente pressionava as teclas e James o olhava com adoração.

— Hora de lavar as mãos para almoçar — disse ela, assustando os dois.

— Tá bom, mãe. Vamos salvar isso e continuar mais tarde. — James executou o comando de salvar, pulou da cadeira, passou por Hermione e correu para o banheiro. Harry também se levantou.

— Espere um minuto — disse Hermione. — Precisamos conversar. - As sobrancelhas de Harry se arquearam e ele sentou.

Hermione entrou no quarto, olhando primeiro para o corredor para ter certeza de que James não escutaria. Então sentou na cadeira que seu filho ocupara antes.

— James é um menino especial.

— Posso perceber isso.

— O QI dele é muito mais alto do que o normal. E pelo que li a seu respeito, imagino que o seu também seja. — Ele deu de ombros e não disse nada. — Harry, não se aproxime muito dele. — Ele pareceu confuso. — Olhe, não quero que ele sofra. Nós dois sabemos que você terá de voltar para seu tempo, no final das contas. Mas ele está se afeiçoando a você, já posso ver isso.

— Ah, percebo onde quer chegar. Mas, Hermione, eu preciso da ajuda dele. Usando essa máquina, eu posso…

— Não ligo para a máquina, Harry. Só me importo com meu filho.

— Eu também.

E ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa por se opor de forma tão decidida. Ainda mais pelo que tinha em mente. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

— Sei o quanto isso é importante para você. E que… Ele nunca teve um pai, Harry. E ultimamente, só tem falado disso.

— Entendo.

— Não entende, não. Você não pode nem imaginar. Ele é…

— Eu entendo, Hermione. Ben e James têm mais em comum do que você pensa. Ben nunca sentiu o amor de mãe, e desde que ficou doente, só fala nisso. O desejo por uma mãe. Entendo tudo que você está falando.

Ele entendia, agora ela começava a perceber lentamente. Ela o olhou nos olhos:

— Sinto muito… Pela sua esposa, quero dizer.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, mas não antes de ela ver rancor nos olhos dele. Mas ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo ansioso para mudar de assunto.

— Esse remédio, que pode curar meu filho. Você tem alguma idéia de onde posso consegui-lo?

Ela tomou fôlego e ergueu o queixo.

— Também quero falar com você sobre isso, Harry…

— Não podemos conseguir o remédio sem a ajuda de um médico, não é isso, mãe? — Ambos se voltaram para ver James parado na porta, enxugando as pequenas mãos em uma toalha. — Não precisamos de receita?

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os dela preocupados.

— Precisamos — respondeu ela. — É um antibiótico poderoso e uma substância controlada. Não podemos comprar a não ser que um médico receite.

— Então falaremos com um médico — disse Harry. — Explicaremos e…

— E ele vai nos colocar em camisas-de-força — disse Hermione. Não era uma boa solução. Mas pelo menos era uma tática para adiar o assunto. Quando Harry franziu a testa, ela explicou: — Ele vai achar que somos loucos.

— Então temos de encontrar um outro jeito. — O olhar de Harry era intenso.

— Podemos procurar no computador — disse James. — Descobrir como se faz o remédio e…

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Entretanto, teríamos os mesmos problemas. Não temos material e nem equipamento necessários para criarmos o remédio. E se não fizermos exatamente igual, pode não funcionar. Não posso arriscar.

James estava parado, mordiscando o lábio.

— Mãe, lembra quando você disse que podemos contar uma mentira se realmente precisarmos?

Ela estreitou os olhos para encarar o filho.

— Lembro.

— Bem, é a mesma coisa com… roubar?

— James, você sabe que nunca, nunca mesmo é certo roubar. Nunca!

— Por que, James? — perguntou Harry, indo até James e se ajoelhando diante dele. — Você sabe onde podemos encontrar esses comprimidos?

— Claro. O Doutor Mullingan tem todos os tipos de comprimidos no armário branco do consultório dele. Lembra, mãe? Quando tive garganta inflamada? Ele abriu o armário e pegou um frasco de penicilina. Ele tem um monte de antibióticos lá.

Harry olhou para Hermione. James também.

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente. Eles ainda estavam olhando para ela. — Não vamos fazer isso. Já não é ruim o suficiente a cidade toda estar achando que estou fazendo… — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Não vamos convencê-los também de que sou uma ladra e viciada em remédios.

— Podemos deixar dinheiro para pagar os comprimidos, mãe. Aí não seria realmente um roubo.

— James Granger, não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre isso. Entendeu? Nem uma palavra. Ninguém nesta casa vai roubar nada, em lugar nenhum, nunca. Entenderam?

O queixo de James caiu.

— Entendi.

— Bom. Agora… O almoço está servido. Vamos descer. — Ela saiu do quarto e eles seguiram.

— Talvez — ela ouviu Harry dizer — eu possa convencer esse bom médico a me dar alguns comprimidos. Quer dizer, se eu fosse vê-lo.

— Ele é esperto — respondeu James. — Sempre sabe se você está fingindo.

— Bem, talvez se eu falasse com ele. Onde você disse que fica o consultório dele, James?

Hermione virou e encarou Harry, mas James já estava dando informações detalhadas sobre como chegar ao consultório do médico. Não poderia adiar mais. Tinha de conversar com Harry, contar por que ele não podia continuar com isso. E tinha de fazer isso logo. Hoje à noite, depois que James fosse dormir.


	5. O xerife e a gata

**Harryminhavida:** Hahahaha essa fic me surpreendeu bastante no final,  
e durante também. Aborda um assunto que raramente é abordado em romances,  
e eu simplesmente amei. Acho que você teria que se preocupar com a  
reação de James **o.O** hahahaha. Bom, leia e comente, ok? Obrigada!

**Monika Granger**: Ah eu adoro Portugal! Principalmente as músicas,  
são as mais bonitas! Espero que continue acompanhando até o final então,  
muito obrigada pelo seu comentário Monika! **:D**

* * *

Pessoal, desculpa pela demora, mas quando as coisas acontecem, acontecem tudo de uma vez!  
Com certeza eu não vou demorar mais ok?  
Espero sinceramente que gostem desse capitulo, que junto desde risos à lágrimas, e comentem pessoal!  
Beijos e romance a todos.

* * *

_Capítulo V - The xerif and the cat..._

Harry precisava descansar. Hermione arrumara uma cama para ele dormir. Ainda não a aproveitara, embora cada músculo de seu corpo implorasse por isso. Tinha quase certeza de que estava com febre. Às vezes, sentia-se lento e grogue. Mas em outros, sentia-se perfeito. Os sintomas não pareciam estar diminuindo como esperara. Tinha esperanças de que as pesquisas que estava fazendo, enquanto esperava o aparelho recarregar, lhe trariam as respostas para evitar que esse tipo de doença o acometesse na viagem de volta.

O aparelho. Estava na mesa de James ao lado do computador, e Harry o pegou e colocou na palma da mão. Era difícil acreditar que algo tão pequeno pudesse significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte de seu filho. Já estava começando a carregar. Talvez já tivesse até potência para abrir o portal, mas como não estava com força total, teria algo diferente esperando-o do outro lado. Poderia voltar mais do que pretendia, o que não seria tão terrível. E também poderia não voltar tempo suficiente. E isso seria um desastre. Nunca arriscaria. De qualquer forma, ainda não tinha o remédio. Mais dois dias. O aparelho estaria com potência máxima, e isso o mandaria de volta para o momento exato do qual viera. E salvaria a vida de Ben.

Estava feliz por não ter a viagem no tempo afetado sua inteligência. Aprendera as lições sobre computador com James bem rápido, e passara metade da noite "inserindo dados", como o menino chamou, transferindo todas as suas anotações e cálculos para o computador. Com a ajuda de James, entrara em contato com um físico de Detroit e fizera o download de um programa que habilitava o computador a fazer as tarefas que precisava. Era absolutamente incrível.

Quase terminara de colocar suas anotações nessa máquina. James já caíra no sono em sua cama. Harry se sentia mal por estar com a luz acesa e clicando nas teclas enquanto a criança tentava dormir. Em todo caso, estava na hora de um intervalo. Seus olhos estavam começando a ficar vidrados.

Foi até a cama, inclinou-se e gentilmente passou os braços por debaixo do menino adormecido. Quando o pegou, lembrou-se de Benjamin, tão fraco que mal conseguia sair da cama sem a ajuda de Harry. Comparando, James era pesado, e a diferença de idade não era a única responsável por isso, o que Harry sabia bem demais.

Olhou para o rosto sardento e os cachos ruivos de James. E seu coração se apertou. Abaixando a cabeça, beijou a testa do menino. Harry se perguntava se o pai de James estava realmente morto, ou se simplesmente abandonara o filho como Gina abandonara Benjamin. Se fizera isso, pensou Harry cruelmente, era um idiota. Ter um filho como James e uma mulher como Hermione… Qualquer homem mataria para ter isso. Não fugiria.

Foi para o corredor, carregando James para o quarto de hóspedes que Hermione preparara, e o deitou na cama. Dormiria melhor aqui, sem a luz e os clique das teclas. Cobriu James, e o menino se agitou, abriu os olhos e fitou Harry.

— Eu gostaria — disse ele com a voz sonolenta — de ter um pai como você.

Harry lutou contra as inexplicáveis lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos.

— Se eu pudesse, faria de você meu filho.

James sorriu e caiu em sono profundo. Mas Harry continuou lá, parado, chocado pelas palavras que acabara de pronunciar. Fazer de James um filho seu? E Hermione também? Meu Deus, que tipo de idéia boba era essa? Por um instante apenas, o pensamento lhe ocorreu e agora não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. O pensamento de que poderia levá-los com ele quando abrisse o portal. Fazer seu filho ficar bom e dar-lhe a mãe que desejava. E um irmão mais velho. Que poderia ficar com Hermione, aquela mistura incrível de mulher moderna e menina antiquada, fazê-la parte de sua vida, para sempre…

Ridículo. Além de não ter lugar para uma mulher em sua vida, não tinha ilusões de que Hermione concordaria com isso. Deixar as conveniências modernas, microondas, carro? Afastar James do computador e dos jogos de Nintendo? Metade do que o menino aprendera nem existia na época de Harry. Não, era um capricho tolo que ficaria melhor se esquecido. Tinha seu filho e seu trabalho. E era tudo do que precisava. Tudo de que sempre precisara.

Voltou para a tela do computador de James, para trabalhar um pouco mais e esperar, como esperara a noite toda, pelo som dos passos de Hermione quando passasse para seu quarto. Olhou para a anotação que fizera mais cedo, quando perguntara a James se sabia o nome do remédio que curava a quinaria. E, claro, o gênio rapidamente lhe informou. Triptonina. Tinha tudo de que precisava para continuar. Mas não podia fazer nada até Hermione dormir. Ao olhar para o relógio, viu que já eram onze horas e ela ainda não se recolhera. O que ela estava esperando?

A porta se abriu, e Hermione apareceu com uma xícara de café fumegante na mão.

— Vi que a luz ainda estava acesa. Pensei que devia estar precisando de comida. — Quando ela entrou, ele viu um prato de biscoitos na outra mão. E seu estômago roncou agradecendo.

— Obrigado, Hermione.

— Vai ficar fazendo isso a noite toda?

— Quando o aparelho estiver recarregado, preciso estar pronto para usá-lo. Se conseguir encontrar uma explicação para esses efeitos colaterais, melhor.

— Sei disso, Harry, mas não fará nenhum bem ao Benjamin se trabalhar até ter um colapso. — Ela levantou a xícara, e ele a pegou, as mãos se encostando. Então Hermione se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa e depois na bochecha dele.

Gostava de tê-la assim tão perto. Gostava de sentir o toque dela.

— Você está ardendo em febre!

— Que exagero! E só uma febre fraca.

As sobrancelhas formaram dois lindos arcos acima dos olhos, que ele poderia passar horas admirando.

— O que é isso? Pegou febre quinaria também?

— Não, eu tive quando era criança e, de alguma forma, sobrevivi, então sou imune. É apenas… Outro efeito colateral, acho.

Ela colocou o prato com biscoitos em cima da mesa e saiu, voltando segundos depois com dois pequenos comprimidos brancos que entregou a ele.

— Tome. Vão ajudar a passar a febre.

Ele tomou. Depois pegou um biscoito e o molhou no café.

— Harry, já pensou no que vai acontecer quando voltar através daquele… portal? Digo, se não encontrar uma maneira de evitar os efeitos colaterais.

— Não há como dizer. Estou tentando entender exatamente por que o portal me causou essas reações, mas até agora não sei.

— Você não parece nem um pouco melhor do que quando chegou. Na verdade, pior.

— Não, não estou pior. Nem muito melhor, só um pouco. Talvez tenha criado uma tolerância de modo que, quando voltar, os efeitos serão menos acentuados.

— Ou talvez piore cada vez mais e chegue lá mal.

— Nem penso nisso, Hermione. Se eu conseguir chegar lá com o remédio para Benjamin, não ligo para o que vai acontecer comigo.

— Eu sei. — Ela fechou os olhos por um instante. Um segundo depois, abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. — Mas há alguns outros efeitos colaterais, repercussões, para o que planeja fazer que você não considerou, Harry. E acho que está na hora de considerá-los.

Harry franziu o cenho para ela.

— Algo a está preocupando nisso tudo. Percebi hoje de manhã. Mas, Hermione, meu filho está morrendo. O que mais pode importar?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, e Harry pegou em seu queixo e o levantou, alcançando seus lindos olhos.

— Você não quer que eu volte, Hermione. Por quê? — Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou logo.

— Está certo. Acho que sei por quê. — E, então, bem devagar, ele abaixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Eles tremeram com o toque de sua boca, e o desejo que sentira por ela o inundou de novo, e o fez vibrar por dentro. Deslizou seus braços pela cintura dela e a puxou para si. Seus lábios envolveram os dela quando eles se abriram. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo, que ele inspirou, extasiado, enquanto Hermione o abraçava, as mãos espalmadas em seus ombros, o corpo se arqueando contra o dele.

Atordoado e excitado além da razão, Harry levantou a cabeça.

— Eu quero você, Hermione. Loucamente.

Ele levantou a mão para enrascar os dedos nos cabelos dela, enquanto a outra permanecia em suas costas, segurando-a perto de si.

— Eu… — Ela respirou, e então seu corpo se enrijeceu, os olhos se arregalaram enquanto o encarava. — Não — disse ela docemente, e não havia dúvidas no que via em seus olhos. Era medo. — Não vou me… Não de novo.

E então ela se virou e saiu do quarto. Algo obrigou Harry a ir atrás. Foi até a porta e viu Hermione correr pelo corredor até entrar no próprio quarto. Observou-a passar pela porta e fechá-la com força. Depois, escutou os sons gentis do colchão dela estalando enquanto deitava. Fechou os olhos e disse para sua imaginação que deveria se comportar. E enquanto sentia isso, dizia ao coração para voltar a dormir, como fizera nos últimos seis anos, e parar de ansiar por algo que nunca poderia ter.

Deus, devia estar com problemas mentais também, a exaustão por esses pensamentos tomava conta dele. Precisava dormir. Mas ainda não. Tinha uma missão esta noite, e nada, nem Hermione e o desejo cheio de medo em seus olhos, faria com que deixasse de concluí-lo.

(X__________X__________X)

Ele não era o homem que ela desejava. Não era o pai que queria para James e nem o homem de seus sonhos. Era um mulherengo, considerado o Don Juan da época. E mesmo que fosse um exagero, um fato não podia passar despercebido. Ele ia deixá-la. Assim como Rony. Não se entregaria aos sentimentos que a inundavam, como ondas em câmera lenta atingindo a areia. Não deixaria seu coração se partir de novo. Não deixaria.

E ainda assim ficou acordada por horas, desejando que houvesse algum jeito de…

Deus, nem falara porque ele não poderia seguir com o plano. E mesmo quando ele percebesse a impossibilidade disso, ainda assim desejaria voltar para o filho, estar ao lado dele no final. Esse pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Hermione. Ele a odiaria pelo que teria de falar. Odiaria por ela ser a pessoa que o faria perceber que era o destino do filho morrer, e, desse modo, salvar inúmeras vidas. Ele a odiaria. E seria muito doloroso ver esse sentimento nos olhos dele quando falasse.

Não conseguia dormir. Sentia o estômago revirar, e depois de se debater sem descanso, levantou com a intenção de descer, talvez andar um pouco e ensaiar as palavras que usaria para jogar a bomba que poderia muito bem destruir Harry.

Passou pelo corredor na ponta dos pés, mas quando se aproximou da porta do quarto onde Harry estava dormindo, percebeu que seu pé não iria a lugar algum. Era estúpido. Ele estava dormindo agora. Nenhuma luz saía por baixo da porta fechada. Mas não poderia passar sem pelo menos dar uma olhada, observá-lo enquanto dormia, se deleitando com a imagem dele, desejando que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

Como esse homem conseguira penetrar por sua pele tão profundamente em tão pouco tempo?

Fechou a mão em volta da maçaneta, e a abriu suavemente. Mas a cama estava vazia. Entrou no quarto, acendeu a luz, mas Harry não estava lá. E uma sensação desgastante dentro do estômago dizia que ele também não estava em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Tinha uma boa idéia de onde ele fora. Depois de ter falado expressamente que ele não deveria. Ao consultório do Doutor Mulligan, a poucos quilômetros dali. Provavelmente a pé.

Hermione fechou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa. Maldito. Ele não tinha o direito de ficar sozinho e tentar invadir o consultório, na condição em que estava. Poderia ter um colapso na rua e aí, o que aconteceria? E se acordasse sem memória de novo, divagando sobre 1897 e a escrivaninha da tia Hattie? Seria levado para um hospício.

Chegou ao andar de baixo, embora já soubesse muito bem que não o encontraria lá. Passou pela sala de estar. Deveria ir atrás dele. Poderia estar em algum lugar machucado ou passando mal. Ou na cadeia. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, o que falaria quando o encontrasse? Como explicaria que soubera que ele saíra. Confessaria que estava se sentindo sozinha e sem sossego, incapaz de dormir? Admitiria que saíra da cama e que atravessara o corredor na ponta dos pés, no meio da noite, e que abrira a porta do quarto silenciosamente para poder observá-lo dormindo?

De jeito nenhum.

Mas também não podia deixar James sozinho para ir atrás dele. E não podia acordar o filho, ou o pequeno travesso ia querer seguir o rastro criminoso de Harry.

Uma sensação estranha subiu por sua espinha, chegando até a nuca. Uma sensação que só outra mãe entenderia. Franzindo a testa, balançou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. James…

Correu para o quarto de hóspedes onde James estivera dormindo e entrou, e então teve o que parecia claramente uma taquicardia.

A cama de James estava vazia.

(X__________X__________X)

— Harry, preste atenção!

Harry caiu de joelhos no mesmo instante em que ouviu o sussurro rouco. E então virou-se, procurando na escuridão o pequeno corpo que caíra ao seu lado. Um automóvel passou, os faróis iluminando o matagal em frente a eles e depois sumindo a distância.

Harry agarrou os ombros de James, encarando seu rosto sardento com completa incredulidade.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu segui você, Harry. Achei que poderia ajudar. Conseguiu?

— Se sua mãe descobrir…

— Conseguiu? — perguntou James de novo.

— Consegui.

— Como? — James sacudia o braço de Harry. — Como, Harry?

— Quebrei uma Janela, atravessei e destranquei a porta. O armário estava exatamente onde você falou.

— Você devia ter me esperado! Maldição, Harry, tem um alarme na porta. O Doutor Mulligan tem de digitar um código, mesmo tendo a chave. Se você não… Acho que o xerife…

— Vamos sair daqui. — Pegando o braço de James, Harry correu em volta do edifício, pela grama molhada. Atravessou a rua na escuridão. Soltava fumaça ao respirar.

— Nunca vamos conseguir, Harry. O alarme deve ter tocado assim que você abriu a porta. Cara, você devia ter trazido minha bicicleta.

— Ah, Cristo — disse Harry, vendo a distância um veículo com luz vermelha piscando em cima. — É o…?

— Isso, é o xerife 0'Donnel. Cara, estamos encrencados! Minha mãe vai nos matar. — James deu meia volta e depois parou ao ver outro veículo se aproximando rapidamente vindo da direção contrária. — Olhe, Harry! Acho que é… É a mamãe! Vamos!

Agarrando a mão de Harry, James correu até o carro que se aproximava e para longe do outro com luzes vermelhas. Estava escuro e os faróis do carro do xerife ainda não os tinha alcançado. Harry achava que o xerife não os tinha visto. Ainda.

— Ela vai ficar furiosa por termos saído — disse James ofegante, ainda correndo e puxando a mão de Harry. — Mas pelo menos vai nos livrar da cadeia!

Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu filho. Seu gênio, de dez anos de idade, fugindo do carro da polícia no meio da noite, como um fugitivo qualquer. Pisou no acelerador, correndo até lá e derrapando para parar.

James abriu a porta do carro, e os dois mergulharam no banco de trás quando o xerife se aproximava do carro de Hermione.

— Sentem-se e façam cara de inocente — ela mandou. Abriu o vidro ao ver Quigly atravessando a rua, parecendo sério.

— Olá, xerife — disse ela, tentando soar alegre, o que era difícil, dado o fato de que estava morrendo de raiva por trás daquele sorriso.

— Bem, Hermione Granger, aqui! O que está fazendo dirigindo pela cidade a esta hora? — Colocou a mão na porta do carro e se aproximou.

— Não conseguia dormir — falou abruptamente. Quigly franziu o cenho.

— Ah, é? E eles também não? — Apontou com a cabeça para os dois no banco de trás.

— Ah, bem… Não. Nenhum de nós. E que minha… gata desapareceu hoje e ficamos preocupados. Então decidimos dar uma volta e ver se conseguíamos encontrá-la. — Achava que era a resposta perfeita. Todos sabiam que Quigly 0'Donnel era apaixonado por animais. Viu o sorrisinho de James pelo espelho retrovisor e se deu conta de que ele a pegara mentindo de novo. Belo exemplo de mãe ela estava se transformando.

— Isso é muito ruim — disse o xerife, cocando o queixo. — E eu nem sabia que você tinha uma gata. Algum sinal dela?

— Não, ainda não. .

— Bem, não se preocupem. Só me dêem a descrição e ficarei de olho.

— Claro. Ela é, hum…

— Preta — ajudou James. Infelizmente, ele soltou isso no mesmo momento em que a mãe falava:

— Branca. — E Harry:

— Parda.

Hermione lançou um olhar para os dois linguarudos e se virou para o xerife de novo, sorrindo:

— Malhada.

— Sei. Ela está usando coleira?

— Isso não pode esperar até outra hora, xerife? Não quero lhe atrapalhar. É claro que está ocupado. — Ela apontou as luzes vermelhas ainda acesas.

— É, mas nada muito urgente. O alarme do consultório do Doutor Mulligan disparou de novo. Terceira vez neste mês. Tenho de ir até lá para verificar, mas acho que tem algum bicho morando lá. Desarma o detector de presença quando cruza o facho de luz. Um rato, um esquilo ou algo parecido. Por que veio para esse lado? Viu alguma coisa?

— Hum… Não. Quero dizer só as luzes vermelhas. Achei que fosse lei, sabe, parar quando…

— Bem, não quando está indo na direção contrária.

— Ah.

Enfiou a cabeça pela janela:

— Você deve ser Potter. Ouvi dizer que estava… ficando na casa da Srta. Granger.

— Na verdade, alugando um quarto. Prazer em conhecê-lo, xerife. — Harry estendeu a mão para apertar a de Quigly.

— Alugando um quarto, é? — Era óbvio que o homem duvidava daquela conversa. — Bem, foi um prazer, Potter. É melhor eu continuar meu trabalho e dar uma olhada no consultório. — Tocou a aba do chapéu. — Vou ficar de olho na gata, Hermione.

— Boa noite — disse ela, passando a marcha.

(X__________X__________X)

Ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, passando entre a confortável poltrona de Harry e o brilho alaranjado na lareira. E ele apenas a observava, quieto, se sentindo como daquela vez em que a diretora o pegara levando um hamster escondido para a escola, muitos anos atrás. Embora a Srta. Landon não fosse tão atraente quanto Hermione, que ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava brava, algo que lhe parecia pouco comum em mulheres. Os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva. Seu rosto suave tinha um brilho avermelhado, e os lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos.

Sabiamente, James decidira obedecer sem questionar quando ela o mandou direto para a cama. Aquele pequeno capeta o colocou no fogo e escapou na primeira oportunidade, deixando-o sozinho para enfrentar a fera.

Garoto esperto.

Ah, pelo menos isso lhe dera a chance de ver Hermione assim. Não era uma imagem da qual se esqueceria facilmente.

Ela parou de andar e olhou para ele, que decidiu enfrentar a fera.

— Não sabia que James estava me seguindo. Ela virou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Saí muito silenciosamente, Hermione. Achei que vocês dois estivessem dormindo. Nunca envolveria o menino em um roubo. Acredite.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Eu tenho um filho, Hermione. Também sou pai.

O queixo delicado abaixou, a tensão no maxilar aliviou e o ar saiu de sua boca num suspiro.

— Eu sei. Tudo bem, Harry. Acredito em você. Mas eu disse para você não…

— Tente se colocar no meu lugar, só por um minuto. — Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam com força, como se não quisesse se imaginar nessa situação. Mas, talvez, estivesse. — Seu filho, James, deitado na cama, morrendo com a febre. A um quilômetro de você, trancado a chave, está o remédio que pode salvá-lo. Não iria pegá-lo? — Já estava de pé e foi até ela, pegou seu queixo e o ergueu gentilmente para que pudesse fitar aqueles olhos formidáveis. — Você me aconselharia a não fazer isso, Hermione, mesmo sendo essa pessoa linda e sábia?

Ela manteve o olhar fixo no dele.

— Você sabe que não.

Ele sorriu, deixando a mão cair.

— Eu sabia que responderia honestamente. Agora tenho isso, Hermione. — Tirou do bolso um pequeno pote de plástico marrom com comprimidos, colocou em cima da mesa e o contemplou, quase sem conseguir conter a alegria. — Posso salvar meu Benjamin. Se puder voltar para ele, posso…

— Não, Harry — sussurrou ela. — Você não pode. — Ele franziu a testa e o sorriso se apagou.

— É claro que posso.

— Harry… Olhe, tem algo que não lhe contei. Achei que pudesse esperar até que estivesse se sentindo melhor, mais forte… Não, isso é mentira. Estava esperando porque não queria contar. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras e não queria ver ódio em seus olhos quando eu…

— Hermione.

Ela parou com a perambulação, olhou para ele e, para surpresa de Harry, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Seu próprio reflexo brilhava nelas. A imagem daquelas lágrimas o deixaram em alerta. Tanto que se viu segurando nos ombros dela, pesquisando seu rosto.

— Meu Deus, Hermione, o que é?

Ela fungou uma vez, e então pareceu se recompor.

— A cura para a febre quinaria foi encontrada por causa da morte de Benjamin. Quando você desapareceu, Harry, seus colegas, Waterson e Bausch, se juntaram. Em vez de competirem um contra o outro, trabalharam juntos para descobrir a cura e conseguiram. Eles fizeram isso em homenagem a você, Harry, e a sua perda. A perda de outras vidas nunca os inspirou como a perda de um homem que eles consideravam a melhor mente científica da época. Eles acharam que você tinha enlouquecido quando Benjamin morreu e por isso desapareceu. Culparam a febre.

Harry olhava para ela, balançando a cabeça, sem acreditar.

— Está tudo aqui — disse ela, virando-se para pegar um livro grande que estava na mesa. — Harry, se você salvar seu filho, esses homens não descobrirão a cura. Talvez ninguém descubra. Se você mudar o passado dessa maneira… então, o que será do presente? Quantas centenas de pessoas morrerão? E quantos milhares de descendentes nunca nascerão? E…

— Pare! — Harry deu-lhe as costas e tampou os ouvidos com a mão. Não conseguia suportar escutá-la e saber que estava certa. Tão certa e nem tocara ainda na magnitude das implicações. O modo como a vida, ou a morte, de um pequeno menino podia mudar o mundo que ela conhecia. A sucessão de pesquisas que provavelmente se desencadeou a partir do que a ciência aprendeu com a cura de uma doença com certeza levou à cura de várias outras. Tudo isso poderia ser perdido. E as vítimas que essas doenças fizessem… algumas delas podem se tornar uma das pessoas mais influentes da atualidade. Como seria o mundo de Hermione se eles nunca tivessem nascido porque seus ancestrais morreram de alguma doença cuja cura já deveria ter sido descoberta?

Mãos macias chegaram por trás. E então a cabeça de Hermione recostou suavemente em suas costas.

— Sinto muito.

— Não posso… — disse ele. — Não posso simplesmente desistir, Hermione. Tem de haver um jeito.

— Você não pode mudar a história sem causar impacto no presente e no futuro. Qualquer coisa que fizer no passado terá repercussões. É como jogar uma pedra na água parada. As ondas vão se espalhando.

Ele virou-se para encará-la.

— Não vou permitir que meu filho morra tendo os meios de salvá-lo.

— Sei que é…

— Não posso, Hermione. E não vou.

— Você é um cientista. Pense no que pode acontecer, pense na humanidade.

— Não ligo a mínima para a humanidade! — gritou ele. — Quero meu filho! — E então seus joelhos pareceram dobrar e ele se viu no chão, a mão segurando na poltrona para se manter ereto. Fechou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair porque não conseguia suportar que essa mulher forte o visse chorar. — Só quero meu filho.

Antes que ele percebesse, ela estava ajoelhada na sua frente e o encarava. Os braços o envolviam como aço embrulhado em seda. Ela o puxou para perto, como uma mãe embalando o filho, e o apertou contra o seu peito, balançando lentamente enquanto sua mão lhe acariciava os ombros e as costas.

— Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei — murmurava ela.

O rosto dele estava molhado, mas ele não sabia ao certo se as lágrimas eram dele ou dela.

— Não posso desistir dele, Hermione. Santo Cristo, perdoe-me, mas não posso. — Ele passou os braços em volta dela, se agarrando a ela, como se fosse a salvação.

— Talvez haja uma maneira… — Ela virou o rosto para ele, beijou a sua boca, provou suas lágrimas. Levantou a cabeça, procurando os olhos dele. — Estou ficando maluca de tanto buscar um jeito… e se houver, Harry, nós o acharemos. Mas se não houver…

— Tem de haver! — Ele a abraçou mais forte.

O peito dela se mexia com os soluços, e ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele. Ficaram ajoelhados assim por um longo momento, se segurando um no outro, enquanto Hermione chorava. Finalmente, ela se aprumou.

— Por enquanto, Harry, só por enquanto, descanse. Você está doente, exausto e meio fora de si. Descanse.

Harry levantou a cabeça para fitar os olhos de Hermione. Não podia odiá-la, não podia nem ficar furioso com ela pelo que dissera, pois não era nada menos do que a verdade. Os olhos recém-enxugados dela encontraram os seus e se fixaram neles como em um abraço espiritual. Ela se levantou, pegou as mãos dele e o levantou também. Dando três passos para trás, Hermione parou quando estava ao lado do sofá, ainda sem conseguir continuar. Então Harry deixou suas pernas entorpecidas o levarem para onde ela guiasse. Ele se sentou quando ela conduziu seu corpo para isso. Ele se sentia atordoado, chocado. Sua cabeça rodava, enquanto tentava buscar uma solução, mas estava muito devastado para ver alguma.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. E se ele… Não, isso não funcionaria. Hermione pareceu sumir, só para retornar um segundo depois com comprimidos na mão. Ela os enfiou entre os lábios dele. Seus dedos estavam salgados e frios. Ele bebeu o que ela lhe deu, engoliu os comprimidos, sua cabeça ainda transbordando de possibilidades. Parecia que Hermione tinha um comprimido para tudo. Mas nenhum para curar esse pesadelo.

Hermione sentou-se na ponta do sofá, pegou seus ombros e os puxou até que a cabeça descansasse em seu colo. E ele pensou muito rapidamente nas coxas macias que estavam embaixo de seu rosto, e de como teria gostado de tocá-las… beijá-las. Qualquer coisa para esquecer essa dor terrível.

Ela pressionou os indicadores em suas têmporas e começou a friccionar em pequenos círculos. O sono veio lentamente, enquanto ele a via olhando para ele. O rosto dela se transformou no rosto de um anjo, e depois ficou embaçado e se dissolveu no nada.

(X__________X__________X)

James estava sentado no topo das escadas e tentava não chorar como um bebê, como os adultos fizeram. Toda sua vida, o que mais quis foi um irmão caçula. Alguém de quem pudesse tomar conta, com quem pudesse brincar, a quem pudesse ensinar. E desde que Harry chegara, começara a sentir como sé realmente tivesse um. O pequeno Benjamin, só poucos anos mais novo, doente e precisando de ajuda. É claro que ele estava além do seu alcance, mas, mesmo assim, James sentia-se próximo dele. Sentira-se como um irmão mais velho ao ajudar Harry a encontrar um jeito de salvar o pequeno Ben. E então esses adultos estúpidos tinham de vir e arruinar tudo isso com esse papo de "para o bem da humanidade".

Uma criança estava morrendo, pelo amor de Deus! Haveria tempo suficiente para se pensar no bem da humanidade mais tarde. Mas neste momento… aquele garotinho de 1897 precisava de alguém. E agora parecia que James era a única pessoa que ele tinha.

Não. Não ficaria sentado deixando os adultos decidirem o que era melhor. Eles simplesmente… não entendiam.

James desceu as escadas, em silêncio. Sorrateiramente, se aproximou da mesa de centro, e esticou-se, mantendo os olhos grudados na mãe. Harry não acordaria. Estava longe dali, roncando como um leão. Entretanto, a mãe poderia. Tinha o sono leve. Mas apagara também, e não se mexeu quando ele se aproximou. As mãos de James fecharam-se em volta do pote de plástico. Subiu as escadas e finalmente chegou ao seu quarto. Só soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a porta fechou.

Uh! Essa foi a parte mais difícil. O resto seria mole feito pudim. Foi até a mesa e pegou o aparelho de Harry. Muito simples. Dois botões.

Virou um deles.


End file.
